


The Park

by TsundereGirl



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereGirl/pseuds/TsundereGirl
Summary: It's sunny and Kagura decides to take a walk in the park, but there she meets with someone.All of my work on 'The Park' series got deleted, so I'm re-uploading it. I'm still sad that this happened and I lost all of your comments and kudos (more than nothing your comments), but I hope you'll still be interested in reading this fic and how it follows.I took this opportunity for uploading the fic as a series, which I couldn't do before.None of these characters belong to me. All of them are Sorachi-sensei's creation.





	1. A day in the park

It was sunny that day, so Kagura decided to take her parasol with her and go out for a walk. However, she ended up spending her time with the kids in the park.

She was now 14 years old, but would always get involved in whatever game the kids would come up with and, if this meant using a huge amount of force, she would enjoy it even more.

“Ok, Kagura, see you next time!” said the kids who, at the end of the day, had to already go back to their homes.

“Next time we’ll defeat you!” joked one of them.

“Don’t think it’ll be so easy! No one can beat me! I’m the queen of Kabukicho!” declared the amanto.

The kids laughed and said goodbye to her.

“Bye!” she waved a hand at them.

Kagura waited until the kids had gone and turned around to go back home too. But then, an irritating voice called her from behind.

“Oi, gorilla girl, did you say no one can beat you?”

She turned again to look for the source of the voice, although she already had a clue on who could be using those expressions and that deadpan tone with her. Her suspicions  
where confirmed when she saw him. 

He was wearing his Shinsengumi uniform and standing in the entrance of the park.

“Stupid sadist” the girl answered to the provocation. “What do you want from me now?”

“Oh, nothing, really” said the sadist with a grin all over his face “I heard you talking so confidently that I thought I needed to show you that you’re not as strong as you think.”

“And you assume you are stronger than me?” she giggled “Come here and I’ll break your illusions along with some bones, you idiot.”

As usual, Okita run towards her to fight, while Kagura closed her parasol, prepared to fight, with her fists up.

The battle began and they destroyed some parts of the park (as always) in the middle of the race to prove who was stronger. 

“Oi, China, is it my impression or are you becoming slower?” he teased her “That’s probably because you play too much with those kids.”

“Go fuck yourself, idiot Chihuahua!” while screaming, she violently jumped over him and managed to fix him to the ground with all her body weight.

“Well, you can see that I’m stronger” she said with a tone of superiority in her voice.

“No, you aren’t” he affirmed, while trying to move.

Then, the amanto sat over him with all of her force. At that moment, she saw him turning a little red and knew she was going to win.

“Yes, I am” she insisted “You can’t even move, idiot Chihuahua.”

“It’s not that, you don’t understand a thing” said the sadist, still red.

Suddenly, Kagura felt something sharp below her. She looked at Okita, who was clearly nervous and then, at the part where she had felt that thing.

Then, she understood. She screamed and he took that chance to get away from her. 

“You perverted sadist!!” the girl threw a kick to the other, but he took her by the ankle and threw her onto a wall. They had come to the back part of the public toilets without  
noticing.

As the amanto was getting up, the sadist approached her quickly and put one of his hands in the wall, next to her head while, with the other, he held one of her wrists.

“Who’s the idiot Chihuahua now?” he mocked her, with half a smile and an evil look in his eyes.

His face was intimidatingly close to hers but, despite this, she didn’t doubt to answer.

“You, idiot Chihuahua.”

Then, it happened in a moment. Okita threw his face onto hers and kissed her.

Kagura was surprised at first, but then she reacted and tried to break free from him with all her might. Yet, she had lost her parasol, which had fell from her hands when Okita had  
hit her, so she was defenseless now.

At noticing that the girl was trying to get free, the sadist did not only put more force on the kiss, but also a leg in the middle of hers, to…trap her? Or so the girl thought.

Kagura had encountered emotions. She hated him for doing this, but was also enjoying it so much that she was beginning to hate herself for this.

She had always had this kind of emotions towards him, but now, she felt more confused than ever. However, she had to show him who was the stronger one, so she bit his lower  
lip.

Okita disconnected from her a little and looked at the girl in anger, but then he kissed her again more intently than before and now forced his way into her mouth with his tongue,  
exploring it.

The girl couldn’t think. She felt her head full of air and as if her body was light and seemed to have stopped resisting. 

She also felt his body against hers and his mouth and tongue playing with her in whichever way they wanted, without her being able to do anything. Okita’s tongue had a sweet  
flavor and his lips tasted to blood.

At that time, the only thing she could see with her eyes half closed were his face and how the sun was going down.

“S-stupid sadist” the amanto handled to say when he parted a little from her “I have to go back home.”

But he kissed her again, now with more eagerness while, with the hand that until that moment he had on the wall, he touched her breasts over her Chinese blouse. 

The girl gasped and blushed a little. She unconsciously hugged him, grabbing his uniform with her hands. 

Kagura was surprisingly beginning to return the kiss to the sadist, when they heard a sound between the bushes and he stopped all of a sudden.

They stayed still for some minutes, and then he talked.

“I think we should get going” he said “it’s already dark…”

Kagura nodded. She needed to get home or Gin-chan would worry. Also, she had a lot to think about in the way home…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What the heck?! Shimpachi thought.

He had gone to a CD store to buy the new CD from Ootsu-chan and, while walking back home, near the park, he’d heard voices shouting. So, he had gone to see if someone  
needed help, only to come across the sadist from the Shinsengumi kissing Kagura, who was almost as his little sister. 

But he was not only simply kissing her. The teenage boy was kissing her with hunger and even touching her breasts over her blouse, while she seemed not to care. At this,  
Shinpachi almost fainted with the vision.

The vermillion haired girl had always been one of the strongest people he had ever known, but there she was, totally powerless, letting that guy from the Shinsengumi get away  
with whatever he was trying to do to her and even hugging his back as if she was enjoying it so much! His glasses broke with the impact of what he was witnessing.  
Shimpachi didn’t know how to react to this, but he thought he needed to do something. However, when he was about to intervene, they seemed to hear him and he had to go.

While he walked home, with his heart beating at a high speed, he thought it would be better not to say anything. He didn’t exactly know what had happened, but he was certain that if he opened his mouth, Gin would try to kill the Shinsengumi boy, as Kagura was like a little daughter to him.


	2. A new mission for the Yorozuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gin gets a new mission for the Yorozuya, but it has to be with aizen kou...  
> If you have some doubts about a word in Japanese, go to the notes! :)
> 
> None of this characters are mine, all of them are Sorachi-sensei's creation

“Kagura! Shinpachi!” called them a demanding voice from the entrance of the house.

Kagura, who was distracted, lying in the couch and eating sukonbu, heard the door being closed and some steps walking in the house.

Gin entered in the room and stared at them with his typical dead fish eyes.

“What happens, Gin-san?” asked Shimpachi, who was wearing a white apron while cleaning and tidying the place as the good housemaid he was.

“I’ve got a mission from Tsukuyo and the Yoshiwara ladies” he announced.

“Great!” Shinpachi said “What is it?”

“We’ve got to get rid of some aizen kou which is left” he explained.

“Haaa??! Hadn’t they destroyed it all last year?!” said Kagura indignantly.

She still remembered all the havoc those damned things had caused and the trouble they had being through until they could destroy it.

Shinpachi and herself had almost fell in love with each other but, fortunately, they had remembered who they were before that happened. Tsukuyo had followed Gin-chan around  
the town as a needy doggy (although Kagura suspected that, in that case, the drug had only brought out what she really felt). The whole Yoshiwara had gone totally crazy and, as for Gin-chan… well, she didn’t remember much and nobody wanted to tell her when she asked, but she had heard he was found in different awkward situations which caused her not wanting to investigate more about it.

“Well… apparently not” answered the man, while scratching his nose with his baby finger. “It’s not much, though, but it seems they are taking extra precautions with those things…They are still shocked by all the chaos it left behind.”

Shinpachi sighed in resignation.

“Well, if we don’t have another option…The money will be great for paying the rent…” he concluded.

Gin watched him with his usual poker face. Kagura doubted that he would use that money for paying the rent.

“Ah!” exclaimed the boss all of a sudden, making both of them jump. “I’ve remembered! We’ll be working with the Shinsengumi.”

“Whaaaaaat???!!!” the girl complained. “I don’t want to work with the Shinsengumi.”

She had never liked them, specially the stupid sadist but, since last year’s incident, their relationship had turned somewhat odd. Every time she recalled what had happened that  
day in the park, while the sun was setting, she shivered. 

She could still feel Okita’s lips, his tongue messing with hers, his blood (as she bit him in revenge) mixing with their saliva, his smell, his hands, at last, slowly caressing her boobs over her blouse. 

She was afraid of that day, as she could also remember her own behavior. Her hands reaching for his uniform, clinging at it with desire, her lips, finally returning the kiss she had hated at first. She was terribly afraid, yes. Afraid because, on that day, she had felt things she never felt before. Things she had never thought of feeling about him.

At first, she thought it was something of the moment. She blamed him for destroying her innocence by doing those things to her when she was only fourteen years old, but then…  
then she had thought about it again and realized she needed him. Not only did she wish for that situation to repeat in the future, but she also had realized that she sort of felt something for him. 

She loathed it, that was true, as she had loathed him at the beginning for always teasing her. However, as time passed by, she had started considering him as a rival and even maybe as something close to a friend.

And, after some time with her head on the clouds, as she spent a lot of time thinking about what had happened, she had realized she might understand him a bit and even feel attracted to him…maybe even feeling a little…in love with…in love with the stupid sadist?! Was this the love about which everyone talked about? Kagura didn’t know, as she had never experienced something like that, but…it might be.

Every time this thought crossed her mind she would try to shake it out of her head. But this seemed to be impossible. More than a year had gone by since that day and she kept thinking about him in the same way, feeling each time more and more interested and attracted to him.

Although things hadn’t changed a lot in that time, there were some subtle differences compared to how their relationship was before. They still fought each time they saw each other, they argued and battled everywhere, the place was not the matter. But, sometimes, she felt as if he made insidious comments to her on purpose or as if not only her body, but his, reacted oddly to the other. Maybe it was only her imagination, or her hormones, though, as she was growing up. Maybe, the sadist was only trying to bother her when he had done that more than a year before.

The girl took a glance at the other two. Shinpachi seemed nervous, but that didn’t surprise her, he always was. In fact, since some time ago, he was more nervous than he always was, as if he knew something he was not allowed to tell. 

Sometimes, it seemed as if he even wanted to ask something to Kagura or talk with Gin-chan, but he didn’t open his mouth. ‘It may be that he wants a raise in his salary, but does not dare to ask’, she would think.

“I don’t want to work with them either, Kagura” agreed Gin-chan “, but the Yoshiwara ladies will be helping too…I guess it’s only for extra security.”

“Those things are dangerous, Kagura-chan” stated Shinpachi. He seemed anxious, but determined. “Just remember what happened before…The more we are, the best” he finished.

“Yeah, yeah, ok… I’m going to take a walk” she informed, while taking her parasol and leaving the room.

The girl closed the front door with a bang and both men looked at each other.

“What?” Gin asked.

“Nothing…” said Shinpachi, biting his tongue. He couldn’t speak, he was at risk of mentioning something which could create a colossal mess. “I’m done for today, Gin-san. I’ll be  
going home now.”

“Ok…” the man answered, observing every reaction in his face. 

Shinpachi seemed to be debating between opening his mouth and talking, or shutting up and quietly coming back home. Gin was not a total fool. He knew something had occurred and it might be related with Kagura.

This kind of behavior had now become normal in the boy and it had begun around the same time Kagura had started showing some changes in her too. However, he could not force him to speak.

One day, he had noticed how Kagura had arrived home with a certain expression in her face that had made him wonder what had taken place on that afternoon. She had a look of concern in her eyes and was very quiet, something totally unlike her. Also, her cheeks had burned in red when he had asked her what had happened and she had tried to change the topic, saying that she fought with Okita from the Shinsengumi and almost destroyed the park again.

From that day on, her behavior had not been too different to how it usually was, but some actions would give her away without her even noticing. For example, he would find her in the balcony, looking at nothing and with an abstracted look in her face, as if day dreaming; or in the couch, too quiet to be herself, as if she was thinking too much about something or someone; and would almost jump when a certain something or someone was named…

Gin was almost sure about what all of these changes in his little girl could mean. Moreover, taking Shinpachi’s changes into consideration, he had connected the dots and come to create two main theories. 

The first one consisted in Shinpachi being in love with Kagura and Kagura liking someone else. That would explain why she was always thinking about something (someone else), while the boy needed to say speak, but couldn’t. All the same, he had discarded this one as soon as he thought in the second one, which made more sense to him.

The second one, and the most likely, was that something had happened to Kagura on that afternoon. Something which changed the way in which she saw someone, or rather which made her realize something else, as her mind seemed to be always in the clouds and her imagination running free, so she seemed to have a lot to think about. Yes, something had happened on that afternoon and Shinpachi was aware of that something or had an idea about it but, for some reason, he seemed to think it was better not to talk about that. 

And, finally, Gin had discovered that whatever had happened to Kagura on that afternoon, more than a year before, was not related with Shinpachi, because of the way she reacted every time she heard the word ‘Shinsengumi’ or a name related to it. 

Gin was not an idiot (although he admitted that he looked like one). Whoever was messing around with his little girl’s heart should be stopped and he would do it for sure. 

All of those Shinsengumi men where too old for her and, anyways, she still was an innocent fifteen-year-old girl. What were they thinking? 

The thing was, that Gin had not being able yet to determine who of them was, although he had noticed that Kagura always reacted in a suspicious way when they named the trio formed by Kondo, Hijikata and Okita. However, he was certain it couldn’t be the gorilla, he was already too busy stalking Otae-san and that left two possibilities. But the sadist from the Shinsengumi and his little girl seemed to hate each other so… Suddenly, Hijikata’s face appeared in his mind…

That fucking cunt! If it was him, he was going to kill him! For he had already decided, in that moment, that it had to be that bastard. He was such a kinky little shit. Gin had not liked him since the beginning, that pedo bear! You can’t trust a man who loves mayonnaise more than he loves himself! It could have been anyone but him. He internally promised  
to himself he would destroy that fucker.

“Oi, Shinpachi-kun, are you sure you don’t have anything you want to tell me?” he asked the other, without noticing the rage in his look.  
The boy doubted for a moment, then shook his head.

“No, Gin-san, it’s alright” he answered smiling. “Goodbye! See you tomorrow.”

And he went out of the room, closing the sliding door behind him.

Shinpachi had seen the expression on Gin’s face and he thought, while putting on his geta and going out of the Yorozuya, that he had made the right choice in not talking about anything that he had witnessed on the park a year before. 

He was certain that his boss was trying to guess what happened to his dear little girl (who was almost as a daughter to him, as Shinpachi always remembered himself) and was surely close to an answer. Besides, if both of those demons (the white-haired and the red-eyed demons) where involved in a fight, he didn’t want to know what was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sukonbu: is a traditional Japanese snack, made of seaweed and vinegar flavoured.
> 
> Thank you for reading :) I hope you enjoy this story.  
> I really appreaciate comments and kudos :D


	3. Aizen kou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aizen kou mission begins, but the Yorozuya is split in groups with people they don't really want to work.  
> Finally, I'm uploading chapter 3 of 'The Park'! I hope you'll like it.  
> I'll be uploading the continuation, so stay tunned! :P  
> None of these characters belong to me, all of them belong to Sorachi-sensei.

“Gin-chan, can’t we go back home?” insisted Kagura.

“It won’t be so hard as you think, Kagura-chan” Shimpachi tried to convince the girl.

It was a hot summer day and the Yorozuya was heading to Yoshiwara for the arranged aizen kou mission but, obviously, Kagura was still trying to persuade the other two of not going.

“But…but…”

“I’ll get you a ton of sukonbu when we’re back” Gin-chan promised.

“Really?! Yaaay!” she celebrated jumping with happiness.

They kept walking and talking in the sun until they arrived to Yoshiwara. 

There were some people gathering in the street. Among them, they could see Tsukuyo, giving instructions to her women.

Gin made his way through the small crowd and they followed him.

“Tsukuyo” he called her.

She finished talking and then directed to them.

“Yorozuya!” she greeted them. “You’ll be working with the Shinsengumi. I’ll be directing the operation. I’ll tell you how we’ll proceed in a moment.”

“Ok…Come on” said Gin to both of them and went out of the crowd.

While they were waiting, someone approached them. 

As soon as Kagura saw him, she regretted having gone to the mission. She could have acted as if she was ill…But, at the same time, it was almost as if she had been waiting for   
him, as if she really was wishing to see him. She internally blamed herself for that. 

How could she want to see that stupid sadist? That was nonsense! It had no logical explanation. She hated him and also hated herself for feeling this way. 

“Oi, Yorozuya” Okita addressed them “Are you here for the aizen kou thing?”

“Yep” confirmed Gin, while looking at him with his dead fish eyes and scratching his nose, as always. 

“Tsukuyo-san told us to wait here for a moment” explained Shinpachi. “I think she’s busy giving instructions right now.”

“I know” the sadist answered, with his usual deadpan expression all over his face.

Behind the sadist, came some men from the Shinsengumi.

“Anyway, where are the other two?” asked Gin-chan, with a weird expression in his eyes. 

“The other two?... Oh, if you are talking about Kondo and Hijikata, they’re directing two other groups of men” informed the sadist. “I’ll be directing them” he signaled the men who   
had positioned behind him.

In that moment, Tsukuyo made herself heard.

“Listen, everybody!”

Everyone turned around and paid attention to the woman.

“Thank you for coming here today” she began. “Reality is that some buildings which were filled with aizen kou were not noticed last year when we thought we had destroyed all of   
it.”

“Hadn’t she told you it was only a little?!” Kagura asked indignantly to Gin, who was still poker faced, while shaking him with violence.

“Kagura-chan, calm down” said Shinpachi, worried.

“We’re sorry this happened but, at that time, Yoshiwara was still recovering from previous problems and we didn’t have enough people to help us” continued Tsukuyo. Then, she   
cleared her throat and said: “Well, now I’ll inform you how we’ll be working today.”

There was a murmur among the people who was gathering in the street and listening to the woman’s speech.

“We’ll be divided in four teams. Each of them will have a leader, which has been designated by me” she explained. “Other people I’ve personally asked we’ll be helping inside of   
each group too. I’ll be working with my girls and directing everything, so the captains will have to inform me if anything out of normal happens. Now, if you still don’t know in   
which group you are, ask the captains, they have a paper with everything written on it” she concluded.

“Alright” said Gin-chan “I suppose all the Yorozuya members will be in the same team, so…”

“Don’t suppose so fast, danna” Okita interrupted him.

He was looking at them with a sadistic expression in his eyes. 

Kagura had seen that expression before, but now it gave her a shiver in her stomach, although she didn’t know what that meant.

The young man took a paper out of his pocket and began looking at it. Then he closed it, a smirk on his face.

“Glasses, you’re in Kondo’s team” he said, directing to Shinpachi. “And danna, you’re in Hijikata’s group.”

“I have to work with that fucking bastard?!” Gin-chan cursed. “…and he’ll give me orders?! Oi, why is that?! Tell me, tell me!”

“Don’t ask me why. Ask her, I guess she’ll know that” Okita gestured in the direction Tsukuyo was standing. “Ah, gorilla girl, you’ll be working with my team” he added,   
nonchalantly.

“HAAAAA?!” Kagura protested. 

What the fucking hell was Tsukuyo thinking about? Was she drunk when she organized the groups?

“Well, I’ll get going, then” declared Shinpachi. And he walked in the direction in which the gorilla was standing with his men.

“Danna, I think you need to do the same” observed the sadist.

Gin didn’t want to go, but he nodded. At least his girl wouldn’t be sharing group with the mayonnaise weirdo. He would be watching him from up close, so that the pedo bear   
wouldn’t mess with her at all. Plus, he was going to make sure that asshole’s life was turned into a hell while they worked together.

He giggled maliciously (while Kagura watched him in confusion) and left too, but in the direction of Hijikata’s team.

“Well…Our building is some blocks from here” Okita informed to the team, when he could confirm everyone was there. “So, let’s go…”

Kagura walked under the burning sun, while covering herself with her parasol and hurrying the pace so that she could be next to him.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell Tsukki we don’t work well together, sadist?” she attacked him.

“Those where explicit orders, I can’t avoid those, China” he answered calmly. “And she thought that, actually, we did work well together.”

Kagura noticed how blood gathered around her cheeks, so she deviated her look.

“Does it bother you?” he smirked, while throwing a look at her.

And now, even that fucking smile was affecting her. She tried to act as if she didn’t even care and spoke: “I-it’s nothing. It’s just that I can’t stand you and you know it.” 

She turned her face so that he couldn’t see her expression, which didn’t match at all with what she was claiming.

They arrived to the building and, before entering, Okita gave them directives about what they had to do.

“We’ll let the aizen kou out of the rooms and transport it to the place we gathered earlier today. Every team will do that and, at the end of the day, it will be destroyed. Understood?”

Everyone nodded.

Kagura was admired of how well he explained himself and directed the others. He might be a stupid sadist, but he knew what he was doing.

“If there was an accident and the drug got burnt, cover your faces and get out of the place as soon as you can” he warned them. “Let’s begin, then.”

They entered the old building, which was a little unkempt, and began their work.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Shinsengumi men worked efficiently and followed Okita’s orders to the letter. They spent the day there, only taking breaks to eat and go to the toilet.

Surprisingly, Kagura didn’t have too much time to fight with the sadist, because there was a considerable amount of labor to do.

It might had been five or six o’clock and they were almost done and carrying the last aizen kou to the settled place.

Kagura was in the second floor of the house, as she had got entertained looking at the sun setting through one of the windows, so she hadn’t gone down yet. Then, she heard a   
noise and turned around to see what it had caused it.

It was Okita. He was walking toward her and, for the look on his face, he didn’t seem to know she was still there.

He had taken off his jacket, vest and cravat, as the rest of the men, due to the hotness of the day. Kagura couldn’t stop watching at the form of his body under his white shirt… 

“China, I thought you had gone with the others” he said “I told them they could take the last aizen kou with them and go back.”

The girl didn’t answer. So… they were alone…

She looked away.

“Oi” he called her.

For an instant, Kagura almost saw as if he was moving his hand to take hers, but stopped. 

“I’m going to check if there’s something left…for security...” he mentioned.

“O-ok” the girl muttered.

“You can come back if you want, or…” he doubted. “You can stay and help me.”

“I…”

She was sure the best decision would be going back with the others, but…for some reason, this was too tempting. She had not been with him in all day, although they had been in   
the same team and…Why the hell did she have to feel this way? She had always hated the idiot sadist and tried to avoid him if it wasn’t to fight with him…But now…

“I’ll help you” she answered quickly, surprising herself in the process.

There was a little smile on his face this time. 

They checked every room in the house, up and down. There was nothing. They were about to take their belongings and go back when they saw a small door hiding in one of the   
walls.

“Should we open it?” asked Kagura.

“Well, we need to check everything” Okita answered.

The young man put a hand in the door handle and turned it. It opened without problem and with a little creak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Otan for reading it first, as always. And thanks to all of you who are following this story and encouraging me to continue it :D


	4. Aizen kou mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aizen kou mission keeps going, Kagura and Okita come across a mysterious door and enter, and there they find...
> 
> None of this characters are mine, all of them belong to Sorachi-sensei :)

The young man put a hand in the door handle and turned it. It opened without problem and with a little creak.

There was a small entrance and a narrow stair conducting to a dark place. It seemed as if it was an underground room.

Kagura was about to enter, when the sadist spoke: “Wait. I’ll go first, you follow me, China”.

“What?! I’ll go first!” she protested and began going down the stairs.

“Wait! China!” he shouted at her, pissed off.

“I can’t hear you, stupid sadist” she chanted, while going down.

“Actually, that’s a proof you can hear me, idiot” he said angrily.

She stopped when she got to the actual room. It was a dark and dusty place. 

Okita bumped into her, when she was trying to find a source of light.

“Oi! China!” he complained.

She didn’t answer, but went carefully touching the wall until she found an interrupter and switched the light on. 

It slowly lit a low yellow light which kept blinking.

The room was filled with boxes, some of them opened, others closed. It was wet and stuffy in there, they could barely breath and it was hotter than outside. 

There was a familiar smell which made Kagura cough, then cover her nose and mouth with her hands.

“I think these boxes may have that fucking drug inside…” she said.

She opened one of the boxes and, in fact, it contained aizen kou. Then, the girl began looking into the other ones. 

The room was filled with it.

Okita approached her. He was also covering himself, so as not to inhale the smell, and taking a look into them.

“We better go out of here and inform Tsukuyo-san about this” he determined.

They went up the stairs and tried to open the door but, surprisingly, it was locked.

“What the…? Why is it locked?” the girl wondered.

Okita tried to open it normally, pushed it with force, then violently kicked it…but the door remained the same.

“Let me try again” Kagura requested.

She kicked it with even more strength than he had used, hit it, tried to crack it open…but also couldn’t do it.

Then, they tried together…but nothing happened.

“Let me see…” said the sadist, while rolling up his sleeves and observing the old door.

After some minutes, he concluded: “It’s locked because it is eroded and it’s made of that alien material which is indestructible, that’s why we can’t break it”.

“But I know that material and I’ve destroyed it before!” Kagura contradicted him.

“Well, China, I guess you’re not as strong as you used to be” he mocked her.

“What are you trying to say, idiot?!” the girl tried to hit him and he avoided her, but she lost her balance and fell off the stairs.

Then, the sadist did something which startled the girl. He tried to help her by grabbing her hand and, as she was still falling, he threw himself too, protecting her with his body.

They rolled through the stairs, down the floor, a little layer of dust raising from it. 

“O-Ouch…” complained Kagura, while getting up and sitting. 

Fortunately, the floor was not as hard as she thought it would be…

Not as hard as she thought?!

Okita did a strangled sound as if something had hurt him. He was under her and she was sitting in a most inconvenient posture, with her legs opened, each at one side of his  
lower half.

The girl tried to move but, when she was about to do it, he unexpectedly grabbed her waist, forcing her to remain in the same position. Then, he slowly embraced her until she  
was almost glued to his chest.

“W-what are you doing, i-idiot?” she stuttered.

She was so close to his chest that she could feel his heart, beating fast against his ribs. It wasn’t as if she couldn’t move…Kagura had power enough to get free but, as that one  
time in the park, she felt as if she had lost all of her will to do it.

They were like that, in the dusty floor, for some time (which seemed almost endless) until, suddenly, he released her back and let her stand up again. Although she remained sat in his lap, without noticing, too confused with what had just happened a moment before.

He also sat straight, while rubbing the back of his head.

“Tcht!” he grumbled. “That was a hard hitting”.

Kagura observed him. What the hell had all that been about? All the same, he had helped her and she couldn’t deny that had made her happy, although she would never admit that to the fucking sadist.

“Th-thank you” she said between her teeth, making a gigantic effort, while looking away and blushing a bit.

He looked at her through his red eyes. An awkward expression in his face.

“It’s…nothing” he answered.

There was an uncomfortable silence (something which did not generally happen between both, as they were usually arguing or battling) during which they stared into each other’s  
eyes. Or, rather, that was what Kagura was doing, as she was staring into Okita’s eyes in the most shameless way she had done until that day and, without noticing, she had begun getting closer to his face, her lips a bit parted, breathing heavily.

Then, the girl realized what she was doing, so she took distance and got up from his lap. 

“W-well…How are we going to get out of here?” she asked, trying to change the topic of conversation.

“If none of us can open that damned door and there’s no other way to go out, because we’re underground…I guess we can only wait until they come for us…” Okita expressed after a moment.

“But we’re trapped with all of this aizen kou…and it’s so hot in here…it may as well melt…” the girl commented.

“Come on, China, we’re strong enough for not letting that shitty drug have an effect on us” he affirmed. “Plus, we feel so much aversion for each other that it is almost impossible  
for it to control us” he added, jokingly.

“Y-yeah…right! You’re so disgusting, idiot sadist!” the girl managed to say.

Ouch… that had hurt…In fact, she considered him not at all repulsive and even… But, what was she thinking about?!

It was so hot and stuffed with the aizen kou’s smell in that room that, even with her red qipao, which had no sleeves, she felt extremely uncomfortable and, as time passed by,  
Kagura began feeling dizzy. Plus, even though she tried to cover her face so as not to inhale the drug, every time she took a glance of the other, she had a strange feeling inside  
her that she couldn’t turn off in any way she tried.

At the same time, she could sense Okita (who was in front of her, sitting against the wall, among the boxes) watching at her in a disarming way. It was as if his eyes were stained with a deep crimson color, reflecting something more profound. She liked that so much, that she despised herself for it.

“You know…this wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t told me not to open that fucking door” she declared, trying to distract herself from those details by blaming him for everything.

He looked at her with annoyance.

“If I had told you that, you would’ve opened it anyway, as you did when I told you I would enter first” he negated.

“I did it because I’m stronger than you” she made fun of him

“Don’t tease me, China, ‘cause I can prove you wrong and you know it” he answered. “I’ve proven it one time and I can do it again” he added.

They had moved until they were both facing each other. Kagura was almost immersed in the sweet smell that emanated from the boxes and she thought she couldn’t resist  
anymore, yet she also knew the way she was feeling in that moment had more to be with him than with the aizen kou which, in any case, seemed to help. 

“What are you even talking abo…” she was answering him, when he threw himself against her.

Kagura was still sat in the dusty floor, while Okita was now on his knees, cornering her with his arms against the wall, as it had happened the previous time. Then, she felt those  
lips she had been craving so much since the last year.

He didn’t even ask for permission to enter his tongue in her mouth and confuse her head even more than before, but she didn’t mind. She clung to his shirt as if nothing else mattered and played along with him as if it was the most natural thing for them to be doing, answering his kiss, curling her tongue around his.

His hands were already moving when she realized he was opening the upper part of her dress. He seemed to be carried away by the intensity of the aizen kou’s smells, unable to control himself.

Okita left her mouth to plant a kiss on her neck, which made her quiver and clung to his shirt with more force.

He had totally opened her dress and, while panting, she saw how his red eyes positioned in her little breasts, while he heavily breathed. 

Suddenly, she felt shy, tiny. He looked like such and adult compared to her. His wide back, the form of his shoulders, his veins strongly marked in his arms, his handsome face under the blinking yellow light in that room…However, he didn’t seem to think her body was less attractive than his.

He took her by her waist and raised her above him until sitting her on his lap again, while he sat against the wall. Then, he kissed her with fury, whilst she gasped and grabbed his hair with his hands, demanding more from him. He touched her breasts over her bra, and kissed her in between her small boobs, before slowly beginning to pull up the lower part of her dress.

She heard him gasp when her white cotton panties rubbed his lower half and a curious feeling came from her insides.

Kagura kissed him, feeling out of her mind, and decided she also wanted to see more of him.

Slowly, she unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his glorious chest and gloating with the view. She had wondered and imagined how he would look under his clothes and now she could contemplate him as much as she wanted.

He grabbed her butt making her blush and, at the same time, wanting to ask for more. So, she kissed him with ardor, hugging him. He returned the kiss with passion.

The girl could feel that sharp thing she had felt below her that time in the park and knew he was growing bigger by their contact. 

She moved a little and got a low moan from him. She liked that.

She moved more while kissing him, then watched at his face. It seemed so lovely to her. The sadist that she had hated during so much time was doing such an adorable expression she couldn’t even take it. 

But he didn’t remain quiet. While she was still observing him, he moved a little while slowly sliding a part of his hand inside of her panties, touching her naked buttock. The feeling of his hand on her, together with the movement he had done was too much. She let out an obscene high-pitched sound, which quickly made her embarrassed, but he seemed to like it, as he watched at her with half a smile on his face.

After that, he glued his lips to hers again, opening them and looking for her tongue. He was kissing her in such an intoxicating way that it almost drove her mad, and she could feel how her underwear was getting wet, something she had never experienced before.

He was trying to open her bra with his other hand when they heard a booming noise, as if someone was hitting the door with violence. They could also hear some screams in the process.

They quickly got apart from one another and tried to fix their clothes in a rush. 

“Captain! Are you here?!” a voice shouted in the distance.

“There is a light, they may be here” another one said.

They could hear steps quickly going down the stair.

“Whoa! Cover your faces, it smells as melted aizen kou!” one of the men warned the others.

Kagura looked at the sadist, who seemed to be still trying to recover himself. 

“Oh! You’re here, Captain Okita! I’ve found them!” screamed happily a man who had reached the place where they were standing. “Are both of you ok? We noticed how time passed by and none of you appeared”.

There was a silence in which Okita stared at Kagura, then deviated his gaze and managed to become as inexpressive as always.

“We’re fine. We couldn’t open the door” he explained.

“Oh, it opened from outside” the man mentioned. “If you’re ok, can we go, Captain?”.

“Yes. The Yorozuya might be waiting for her. It’s better to go back and inform Tsukuyo-san about this room, they’ll deal with it”.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kagura-chan! Are you ok?” Shinpachi run toward her, worry all over his face. “We couldn’t find you and it’s already dark!”.

Kagura understood Shinpachi’s conern, but wasn’t he acting a little too exaggerated? On the contrary, Gin-chan seemed to be really relaxed.

“Let’s go, Kagura, Shinpachi…Tsukuyo paid me, today we’ll eat meat!” he announced excitedly.

“Yayy! Meat! And rice, please!” requested the girl cheerfully.

She was trying not to show anything which was in her mind at that moment, but she had a huge confusion of emotions. 

“Yep, rice is good too. And ice cream” said Gin-chan.

“Oi, you two, stop it. Gin-san, you first need to pay us our salaries and you also need to pay the rent” Shinpachi responsibly reminded their boss.

Gin looked at him with a totally poker face expression and Kagura laughed carelessly. Then, they began walking back home.

In the distance, Okita, who was informing Tsukuyo about all the drug they had found in the underground room, observed how the trio parted together while talking animatedly about their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Otan, again! :D  
> And thank you to everybody who is following the story, leaving kudos and commenting, I'm really enjoying writing this! I hope you're enjoying the story as much as I do!


	5. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the aizen kou mission different things happen which make Kagura and Okita feel insecure. Finally, there is a glimpse to what Okita thinks and feels!  
> SPOILER ALERT! If you hadn't seen the complete anime, don't read this or read this at your own cost haha There may be some spoilers in what respect to characters' deaths and other things.  
> If you have a doubt about a word, go to the notes at the end of the fic :)

Kagura rolled to her side. She was lying in her bed, on the space ship she was travelling with her dad and brother.

It was late at night and she couldn’t sleep. Her head was filled with images and her heart was too confused. 

Actually, this had been happening for some time now. She had been having trouble in falling asleep, as she couldn’t stop thinking about all the things that had happened until  
then.

First of all, although the park incident had let a feeling of confusion and uncertainty in her, this time, things had gone further.

As she was looking at the ceiling, in the dark and calm night, she felt him near. 

She could almost sense his breath, his touch, his lips and body. She could visualize his face and that damned half smile he usually dedicated to her, which made her heart beat grew faster each time. 

Her mind flew away as she fantasized about how things could have followed up if they hadn’t been interrupted by the men who were seeking for them. But Kagura trembled a little  
and shook her head as to put aside what she was thinking.

He must had done that only because of the effect of the drug they had been dealing with and nothing else. She couldn’t allow herself to think in any other way or she might end up hurt and she didn’t want to be hurt by that stupid sadist. However, … she couldn’t stop thinking about him.

She wondered if he had done all those things with her only because of the aizen kou, or if he really had felt at least a little part of what she had. Because, if that time in the park he had sort of started doing something to her, it might be that he felt something. Still, he wasn’t the type who showed so easily his emotions, or so Kagura thought. 

Okita would usually hide his feelings by being rude toward Hijikata, for example, but she had noticed how much affection he had for his superior. Couldn’t it be that it was the same with her?... No. Don’t think about that, she thought to herself. He could never see her in the way she wanted him to notice her.

Compared to him she was only a child. She had no charm and was usually fighting with him. He would frequently make fun of her and tell her she was more a gorilla than a girl. 

As for him… Well, he was attractive and strong. Girls in general would fall for him until they got to know his sadist side, but he also seemed as if he didn’t take any notice of them. 

Anyway, Kagura was sure that if he proposed himself to have whichever girl he wanted, he would succeed.

Yes. It was impossible that he felt in anyway similar to her. He must have had probably done all those things in the park only to bother her, as always. And the second time she had something like an encounter with him, it had probably been the drug they had been exposed to. 

To this, another problem had been added some months ago. And it was by no means a little one.

With the Shogun’s assassination and the Shinsengumi’s dissolution, which had happened in only some months, it had been some time until she had been able to meet him again. 

Plus, now, under the circumstances of Kabukicho being forced to get up and fight, and Sadaharu being reduced to a mini-puppy who fit in the palm of her hand, she had been almost obliged (by the same circumstances) to go to space with her dad and brother. Right now, she was beginning the journey with her family, but she already missed the Earth.

To start, she missed the Earth’s food and being able to come and go as she wanted. But she also missed the Yorozuya (although Shinpachi was the only one left there), her anego, always giving her advice; Otose, the ugly cat woman (Catherine), Tama-chan, Soyo-chan (her beloved friend) and all the other people who had let her become part of a family in a place so different to what she knew, when she had no one.

She even had to admit she missed the Shinsengumi idiots, always sticking their noses in whatever the Yorozuya was planning to do and, she blushed when she thought about this, … she couldn’t believe herself, but one of the things that she missed the more was… the stupid sadist.

He had gone to say goodbye to her on the last day she was on Earth and they had promised not losing to anyone else until they saw each other again. 

It was funny how they would usually argue and battle. How they were always competing as rivals to see who was better and stronger. How much she had cursed and complained about him. Yet, how much she needed him right now.

She didn’t even want to think how things would have changed when she would be able to come back and meet him again. As he might have someone special when that happened, or might had forgotten her…

The girl moved to her other side and wished things wouldn’t have changed by the time she was able to go back to Earth. She also wished that he felt the same way as her, even with all the uncertainty all of those things produced in her. 

Then, immersed in the total silence of the night and began getting tired until she finally fell asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind moved the tops of the trees in the park. Some red and orange leaves fell off with a whisper while the grasshoppers’ melody echoed in the death of night, only illuminated by the light of the stars and moon.

Okita was sitting in a bench, observing the park or maybe, not as much observing, as he was, more than nothing, reflecting on a lot of things.

That night he couldn’t sleep, so he had dressed himself up again and gone out for a walk. Then, he had remembered that day in the park and stopped to take a look at it, finally sitting on that bench.

After some time, he had been thinking a lot about her. Now even more than before, as she was so far away.

Until now, he had gone beyond what he had pretended to allow himself to go at first and that could surely be trouble.

To be totally honest with himself, truth was he desired her. And, although he felt uncomfortable with that feeling, he had already admitted it a long time ago.

Since the first time he had seen her, her shiny azure eyes and her beautiful vermillion hair had instantly caught his attention. But the more he watched at the girl, the more he fell for her. 

Every time he met her, he teased her as much as he could, for he had decided that he couldn’t show her how he really felt. 

First of all, Kagura was only a girl. While right now she had only 15 years old, he was already 19, so he could be considered an adult. Besides, she was as proud as him and he wouldn’t lose in this battle of emotions. Not with her. However, each time he had watched at her during those years, all of his resolutions had threatened to fall apart. 

He couldn’t help noticing her glowing white skin, like a porcelain doll, her slim figure, walking so pretty under her typical parasol, covered with her usual Chinese clothes (which he liked so much), her beautiful smile when she laughed with the other Yorozuya members… And he also couldn’t help falling for her force, her strength, her determination. He even enjoyed annoying her as much as fighting with her.

Anyhow, all of his resolutions to not showing anything and not involving with her in any other way that was not as mere rivals had fallen apart more than a year ago.

He couldn’t deny that they had been falling a long time ago before that day in the park, when he couldn’t stop himself from kissing her, even touching her in an utterly inappropriate way. 

Sometimes he couldn’t stop himself from throwing hints at her about what he felt, although she would never understand them. And he was usually in the verge of spitting everything out and acknowledging that, in fact, he was in love with her. But… he wouldn’t show that side of him…Never. He wanted her to see him as a tough and unreachable person, he wanted her to admire him, but he was conscious that, most of the times, he only ended up appearing as rude to her.

His resolutions had fallen. No deny about that. They had completely fallen off and, last time, he couldn’t even manage to control himself at all.

Reality was that the aizen kou had played an awful trick to him and he hadn’t been able to resist. Not this time, when she was so close to him, her essence mixed with the drug’s smell, her eyes so beautiful in front of him, her lips so inviting.

He hadn’t been able to resist and had made the mistake of kissing her in the worst moment possible, with the two of them all alone and with all the time to keep doing whatever he wanted to her.

He had gone out of the limits and beyond what he had expected from himself, as if some invisible force drew him further. He had touched her with urge and, hadn’t his Shinsengumi men arrived in the best moment, he didn’t know how far he would have gone.

Well, he did know. He had been imagining this kind of things in his head for so much time, that he had a lot of ideas of what he’d want to do to her and with her. But he couldn’t allow himself to get out of control like this…not again. She was only a girl right now and he didn’t even know how she felt toward him. Even if she had followed him at first, she might had been only confused.

However, these things had changed since some time ago, as now, she was travelling in space, with her family, and he didn’t know when he would be able to see her again.

In one way, this was relieving for him, as he didn’t have to hold his guards up every time he saw her so as not to do anything out of normal (like the things he had done before) but, at the same time, he couldn’t stop thinking about her.

This would become even more complicated now, because that idiot Katsura had become prime minister and ordered him to commit seppuku. Because of this, Okita had been forced to hide himself and turn into a killer. And, although this new job didn’t bother him, being obliged to live in the shadows and hide was not what he liked the best.

He sighed. It had been a long time since he had sighed. Maybe since he had lost her sister, Mitsuba.

He wondered what she would be doing. She was probably sleeping, or eating sukonbu. He could clearly see her doing those kinds of things.

She would probably find someone to marry in another planet and return to Earth when she was older, with her kids, all of them similar to her and to an unknown foreigner. 

He imagined her on the day of her wedding, wearing a white beautiful dress, her face totally stunning, a man extending his hand to her. Then, a worst image came to his mind. A scene similar to those situations he would usually imagine himself with her into. To this, another thought came to his mind: when they met again, Okita would probably still be alone, working for the Shinsengumi, and when he saw her…

Thinking about all of this, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. 

What was this? He had never had this feeling so deep inside of him. 

He was no masochist, in fact, it was all of the contrary. He didn’t want to suffer because of her and the best would have been to forget her. But it didn’t matter how much he tried, he couldn’t. She kept popping up in his head as a slow torture.

Then, Okita decided something. 

Whatever had to happen, would happen. It didn’t matter if he suffered. Right now, the possibility of meeting her again was all that he cared about.

With that thought in his mind and a last look to the park, he got up of the bench, turned around and went back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Seppuku: This is the practice of opening one’s guts by using a katana. A samurai usually committed seppuku when, for example, he had lost his master so as not to be captured, although this could also be ordered by the Shogunate as a reprimand. It is a highly ritualized tradition, although some samurais did this in the battle field by cutting their necks (as they didn’t have time to do a ceremony). In this practice, the samurai did not literally suicide, but inflicted themselves a fatal wound and then, another person gave them the final blow to kill them. That person could be a kaishakunin (an expert in this sword technique, this usually happened when the samurai had been ordered to commit seppuku by the Shogunate), a iaijutsuka (someone who was practicing to become a kaishakunin), or a friend (in both of the last cases, this happened when the samurai hadn’t been ordered to commit seppuku by the Shogunate). There were also some cases in which the seppuku was a suicide. This happened when there was no one to assist the samurai, so he kept bleeding until he died.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you Otan for reading it :D And, as always, thank you for all of you who read my work and support me with kudos and comments. I really appreciate them and they keep me working even in those moments in which I don't have so much time to do it or I'm not feeling so good :)  
> I hope you'll like it! I'll be uploading the continuation in some weeks!


	6. Gorilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part of the fic begins a separate part from the anime, as I hadn’t read the manga (don’t kill me) and, for anime followers, we don’t know yet how the story will follow. So, I’ll keep on with my own story without telling much about what happens in Sorachi’s universe. I hope you enjoy It, anyway!  
> Of course, all of these characters are not mine, but Sorachi's creation.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not having a good time with writing (too much study and exams), but I promise to make an effort and keep with the story! Just be patient with me, please!   
> I hope you like the chapter :)  
> (If you have doubts about the meaning of some japanese word, go to the notes at the end of this work)

Kagura walked down the street, looking at the shops while eating sukonbu.

It had been some time since she had come back to Kabukicho and met her earlier Yorozuya partner, Shinpachi. Then, after a lot of events, they had been able to reunite with their   
former boss, Gin, and keep with their work at the Yorozuya.

That day, she had gone out to take a walk, as they had fought so many battles during those months, that she had counted with no time at all for anything. So, that sunny and hot summer morning, she had decided to have a great time by herself.

Sometime ago, Kagura had come back to Earth and been delivered to the city in a box, as a mortal weapon for a killer who would “use” her. But, to her surprise, that killer had happened to be… the idiot sadist, of all people.

Thus, the teenager had arrived to the city’s pier and that was where she had met Shinpachi and the sadist again.

As she was transformed into Kanna-chan at that time (who, in reality, was herself disguised as a little girl), she had begun a battle with “the killer”. They had even involved poor   
Shinpachi in the middle, until it had turned into a game of hitting him more than a fight between them. Yet, never had she guessed that, after teasing her so much and demanding her mom to show up (who was also herself, for she had lied about who she was and said she was her own daughter), the sadist had discovered her true identity and already knew   
she was Kagura.

That had deeply bothered the teenager, as how could he always notice whatever she was planning? But, at the same time, she had to admit that it had made her really happy deep inside. More than nothing, she had felt that way when he had welcomed her with that typical taunting tone he usually reserved for her, although, of course, she hadn’t shown any reaction. 

Moreover, he seemed to still remember her and that had caught her off guard, as Kagura had already contemplated the possibility of Okita not remembering her and had been prepared for anything. 

Considering that it had been around two years since the time they had seen each other for the last time, she had imagined a lot of sceneries, including him not recognizing her.   
So, it had been a more than pleasing surprise, in some way, when he had discovered her so fast.

Kagura had been also pleased when she had learned that he was still the same crazy sadist she had known for all those years, that their relationship seemed not to have changed at all, and that he remained single. And she would always feel like such a fool when this kind of thoughts crossed her mind…But, truth was he had made a fool out of her. 

Reality was that, after some time fighting against her own mind, she had finally come to accept that she was totally lost because of him. In fact, she was totally in love with that fucking sadist. Even if all of this went against her principles and her feelings seemed always to be colliding against each other.

She had ended up internally acknowledging this when months on board of the space shift went by and battles with different aliens took place and yet, she couldn’t stop thinking, nor even dreaming about him. 

She had tried to deny this at all costs. Anyhow, it had been impossible for her not to keep feeling this way. Then, when she had met him again, confirmation of her own emotions and thoughts had hit her with force.

Yes. Things remained the same as always between the both of them but, when Kagura had met him again, something had stirred inside of her. 

He was still the same sadist, but he had grown up so much since that last time… Okita’s face was more mature now, even his body had changed. He seemed to be taller than before, his shoulders had broadened and he looked more like a man now. 

The first time they had met again, Kagura couldn’t stop noticing how smart he looked in the black suit he was wearing. Yet, when he had started wearing his Shinsengumi uniform again, she had almost had a mental collapse (and obviously hide it with a poker face expression, as she didn’t want him to discover how she felt). 

He looked so manly with those clothes on… She had always liked that uniform, but the way it made him look now was just…And he had grown up so much… Well, it was foreseeable that he was going to grow up and look this way, she thought, as he was more than twenty years old and he had always been attractive. Although she wished she could deny that reality…

As the vermillion haired teenager was immersed in her own thoughts, she suddenly crashed with someone. She had been so distracted by her imagination, that she hadn’t seen that a person was approaching.

“Oi, China girl, pay attention while you’re walking” a voice warned her.

She looked up and saw the one that had been in her mind until that moment, glaring at her with derision.

“You’re lucky you run into me and not another person. Not everyone would have resisted a knock from a gorilla like you” he annoyed her.

“What the hell, fucking sadist, just go out of my way…” Kagura answered, irritated. And, then, she began walking in the opposite direction.

She hated it when he called her a ‘gorilla’. It didn’t bother her to be called China, China girl, she could even say that she pretty much liked it when he called her China doll… but ‘gorilla’ was just too much. She loathed being compared with a gorilla, and she loathed it worst if that comparison came from him. Maybe it was because that animal wasn’t exactly something feminine or attractive, so it only made her remember how much he seemed not to notice her as a woman.

“Oi…” he said, while grabbing her wrist, trying to stop her from walking away.

She turned around and looked at his face with anger.

“At least, you could have said you were sorry…”

He was starting to tease her one more time, but she couldn’t take this anymore…

“And, at least, you could stop looking for me only to call me gorilla and bother me every time you see me, idiot” she snapped with fury.

The sadist’s deadpan expression quickly turned into a confused one. But then, he seemed to realize something. Good. He might had realized she was talking seriously this time.

“China…you…” he began, but someone arrived at that moment and he instantly freed her hand.

“Oi, Okita, where the fuck have you been? I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Why aren’t you doing your job? Were you taking a nap again?!”

It was the demoniac vice commander and he had a furious expression in his eyes.

“Ah, Hijikata-san” articulated Okita, with his usual deadpan expression all over his face again, as if nothing had happened. “Die.”

“Don’t tell me ‘die’ like that, bastard! You were the one skipping your work” Mayora shouted angrily.

At that moment, he noticed Kagura standing there.

“Oh, the Yorozuya girl” the man glanced at her for a moment and then seemed to understand a little of what had just happened and looked at Okita again. “So, Sougo, will you stop messing up with her and go back to work?”

“Just shut up and die, Hijikata” answered the other with malice. 

“Oi, you! Pedo bear! What are you doing to my girl!”

At that moment, Gin-chan appeared running and yelling as a mad man. Then, he threw his katana to Mayora. 

The man avoided it and took out his own sword.

“What the heck are you doing, idiot?! Have you gone out of your mind?! Are you trying to kill me?!” Hijikata shouted.

“You’re tormenting my little girl, I’ll murder you!” the silver haired samurai howled.

“Little girl?! Who?! What are you talking about?!” Mayora screamed in confusion.

“Don’t play the fool with me! I know you’re a pedo bear, mayo hentai!” Gin-chan accused the man.

“What’s your problem?! I don’t know what you’re talking about!” the Shinsengumi man cried out loudly.

“Don’t lie to me, perv!” the Yorozuya boss said furiously.

“Great, danna! Let me help you.”

The sadist also unsheathed his katana and set himself to help Gin on attacking Mayora.

“Don’t join him! You’re supposed to be on my side, Sougo!” Hijikata screamed indignantly.

“Ah? I don’t know why, but it seems something’s wrong with my ears and I can’t hear at this moment” Okita declared, totally poker faced.

Kagura realized she was free now and the men were distracted fighting. It was the ideal moment to go out of scene without troubles. The teenage girl started walking on the   
opposite direction once more.

“Oi, I didn’t finish talking to you” said the sadist, looking at her.

But she pretended not to care and kept walking away.  
In the distance, she could hear Okita cursing Mayora and the man’s heated answer, while they argued with Gin-chan.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura spent the rest of the day visiting anego, eating kakigoori and walking through the city until she got to the park. There, she stood under her parasol, contemplating the place and enjoying the little breeze that run through the bushes and caressed her face on that hot day.

As all of her old friends were now around her same age, she didn’t meet any of them there, as she used to, but it didn’t matter. She had seen some of them while she wandered around the streets. However, when she had caught sight of the park, she couldn’t stop herself from remembering all the memories she had about that place. 

It felt melancholic and a little sad how time had flown by so fast. She couldn’t even remember when had it been the last time she had taken a walk down the park or played with the other kids. It seemed so empty now…There was no one there. 

It was the afternoon and the sun was about to go down in some minutes. The afternoon… Kagura suddenly remembered that day in the park with Okita. She had always wondered if their two encounters had meant something or if it had only been a game to him.

So many things had happened since then…

Suddenly, the teenager felt someone slowly approaching her from behind and, after a moment, stopping next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakigoori: It’s a Japanese shaved ice dessert. It is usually flavored with syrup and sweetener. Sometimes, the kakigoori can be flavored with condensed milk and accompanied with mochi (a Japanese rice cake made with glutinious rice), fruits, red bean paste and other typical Japanese candies.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much to my lovely friend Otan for being my VIP reader, as I always say (haha), and for being so supportive with me. Thank you to everybody who takes their time to read my work, I'll be really happy if you enjoy it! Specially, thank you to those people who always leave kudos and comments, that cheers me up a lot :D


	7. The park again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okita and Kagura meet at the park again  
> I'm uploading the seventh chapter as a celebration for Okita's birthday and my own birthday, which is tomorrow! hahaha!  
> I hope you'll like it :)  
> I'm already working in the next chapter, I hope I'll have more time to write during next week, after finishing with some work that is driving me crazy at the moment D:  
> If you have a doubt about a word in japanese, please, go the notes below!
> 
> These characters are not mine, all of them are Sorachi-sensei's creation

Suddenly, the teenager felt someone slowly approaching her from behind and, after a moment, stopping next to her. 

Kagura didn’t look. She could have detected his presence from afar if she’d wanted to. That was how aware she was of him.

“What are you doing here, idiot” she asked drily, while she kept looking at the park. “Have you come to make fun of me one more time?”

She could feel the way in which he was observing her in silence from her side.

“So cold, China…We hadn’t had the possibility to talk too much since you came back and, still, you act this way…”

The teenager didn’t answer. 

Of course, in spite of Okita trying to tease her by saying all those things to her, she wanted to talk with him, be with him. But every time they saw each other he pissed her off and started a fight with her.

“Does it bother you so much?” he said after a moment and out of nowhere.

Kagura frowned a bit.

“What?”

“Me…calling you gorilla…does it bother you so much?” he questioned her. 

She thought for a moment. Was the stupid sadist actually worried or was he just trying to mock her again? And was she actually so much bothered because he had called her a gorilla or was it just that she couldn’t stand being by his side because of what she felt for him?

“Why are you asking this to me, sadist? And…do you even care about how I feel?”

Ok. That question might had got more meaning than it was intended to have at first.

“I-I mean, you love harassing me every time it’s possible…That’s how our relationship works” she asserted.

Oops…Again, too much information in one sentence. She shouldn’t have used those words. She should’ve remained silent, as she didn’t want the stupid sadist to laugh at her   
words. Maybe because they carried too much meaning for her, so she would feel like hell if he laughed about them.

There was a pause until Okita talked again.

“Well, I can’t deny I love harassing you, China…but you must admit that you love fighting with me.”

This time, she turned and looked at him, pissed off. 

She was opening her mouth to reply with indignation, when she felt him softly taking her hand. She froze.

He was looking at her with an expression she had never seen on him. 

“Wh…” she tried to formulate a question, but it was as if her breath had been caught by his actions.

He had slowly began moving toward her, still observing her with that strange expression still gleaming in his red eyes. What was it? She was so anxious. She couldn’t understand   
what that look meant, and it really disturbed her not to know what was happening.

“I haven’t forgotten about before” he insinuated, getting a totally “what the fuck” face from her in return.

About before? Was Kagura imagining things again, or was the friggin’ sadist alluding to those two times that she hadn’t been able to forget too? No. It couldn’t be…He was surely playing with her feelings, joking.

He stopped so near to her face that, when he talked again, she could feel his warm and humid breath.

“So, what do you say? Could this be considered as harassing you, too?” Okita sensually whispered, so near to her skin that it made her head feel totally fuzzy.

And then, he connected his lips with hers. 

He was delicate at first but, as soon as he started moving them, his kisses began to be more aggressive and frantic.

Her parasol fell to the ground.

Kagura didn’t know what to do. She had been fantasizing with this for so long that all she could get to do was hugging him and grabbing his Shinsengumi uniform as if she didn’t want him to go and let her there, alone again; as if she was afraid that this wasn’t real, that it was just another of those endless dreams she had when she was travelling on the   
space ship. 

He forced her to open her lips and entered his tongue with demand. She answered him by bonding her own tongue with his, desperate for more.

At that stage, he had also wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her so close to his body that Kagura could feel his muscles under his uniform, pressing her against him.   
His sweat through his shirt was sticking against her qipao, his essence was making her lose control.

She grabbed his sandy and messy hair with one of her hands and he deepened his kiss, moving his tongue sinfully around hers one time and another, pressing their bodies together with even more force than before.

Then, as if he had realized they were too carried away, he slowly parted from her, still holding her by her waist. He looked at her in the eyes, while both of them tried to catch their breathes. The sunset was reflecting on his face. The crimson color of his eyes seemed to deepen thanks to the last rays of sun that lighted them at that moment.

“China…” he uttered softly. “I…”

Kagura didn’t know what to say. Everything seemed so surreal that it made her doubt about if this was a trick that her mind was playing to her, or if she was asleep and, at any moment, she would wake up and realize that it had only been a wonderful dream.

There was a slight breeze that moved the leaves on the trees which were surrounding them. And then, he spoke again: “I should’ve said this on the day I went to say goodbye to you, but…”

He took a deep breath and continued.

“I want you to be with me.”

Kagura felt how blood made her cheeks burn. She wasn’t expecting him to say anything like what he had said, so she looked away, a little ashamed.

Then, after a moment, she managed to put herself together, looked him in the eyes again and talked.

“Why didn’t you stop me? On that day, why didn’t you tell anything to me?”

“I knew you had to make your own way. It would have been… too selfish of me to stop you by saying that, so…” he said, while he averted his eyes, embarrassment all over his face.   
“And I didn’t know what your reaction would be, so…”

…So, in the end, he had chosen not to speak up in that moment. 

He was clearly uncomfortable and his face was a little red from embarrassment.

She remembered how they had fight in the water that day. She had told him that he didn’t need to worry about the Yorozuya, when…all that time, the one who he had been most worried about was…her? 

Kagura was having too much fun looking at his expressions when, all of a sudden, he seemed to compose himself and come back to his usual self-confident state of being.

“Listen” the young man continued “I’ll take next Sunday off… There’s a matsuri in the town, so…Let’s go together.”

It took her a minute to react to this.

“W-well, a sadist like you should be grateful if a beauty like me went out with him…” she babbled, using the little pride that remained in her to answer.

“C’mon, China girl…”

He looked at her with a smirk on his face this time. This isn’t fair, Kagura thought, I can’t resist him if he smiles like that… 

“O-Ok. I’ll go with you, idiot sadist” she accepted, feeling how the blood hit her cheeks.

And then, he planted another kiss on her lips.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed as if the story was repeating again.

Kagura was covered with her parasol, quietly looking at the park and the sandy haired man from the Shinsengumi, that one who was so popular with women, but who always seemed to be so lonely, was standing next to her, taking her hand. 

He was looking at her with intensity. His expression was totally different to any other he had seen him do in all that time.

They were talking about something, but he couldn’t hear anything from the place he was standing. 

And then, he had slowly leaned onto her and her parasol had covered their faces for some moments, but he was almost sure about what had happened, and his suspicions had   
been confirmed when her parasol fell to the ground and revealed it.

It was happening all over again, but with slight differences.

The same scene. The park and the sunset. The same two people. The attractive sadist from the Shinsengumi, with his dark uniform, and the alien girl from the Yorozuya, with her   
red qipao. But some things had changed a bit.

Some years had passed by. One of them was now an adult, the other a teenager. Their bodies had changed. Both of them were taller and they didn’t look as kids anymore. Her hair   
was longer and her facial features, although remained pretty much the same, had become those of a beautiful young woman. The same went for him. It could be easily said that he was the most handsome man in the city, although that was externally only, because he was still a sadist inside.

They were hugging while they shared that deep kiss.

She was grabbing his uniform, while he held her by her waist as if afraid of letting her go.

The young man tried to stay out of their vision. He didn’t want to look at them while hiding himself but, for some reason, he couldn’t stop observing.

Now, Kagura had grabbed Okita’s hair. Somehow, it seemed as if they couldn’t control their instincts when they were together. Be it in their usual fights or in this kind of things.   
He had noticed that before.

Suddenly, they parted away. 

They started to exchange some words and, after some moments, they went away, walking side by side.

Shinpachi exhaled the air he had been holding back. So, those two were together?...

He had already imagined that something else besides what he had seen that day in the park some years ago might had happened between the both of them. He had also doubted about that day in which they had gone to the aizen kou mission. He had observed their attitudes toward each other too. They seemed to be the same, but there were some little   
things which were different than before and which only he seemed to be able to perceive.

However, he hadn’t thought much about what was going to happen now that Kagura was back from her journey to space with her family. He hadn’t certainly thought about them being together now.

So, that probably meant that what they felt for each other was more than just a mere teenager sexual tension. And, judging from their faces, he could say that there was something else between them.

Shinpachi had never seen the cold-blooded sadist look at any other person in the way he looked at Kagura, neither he had seen Kagura act toward any other person the way she acted toward him.

They didn’t know the way they appeared in someone else’s eyes, the young man thought, but they were so obvious sometimes, that it even caused him to giggle a little while he remembered what he had seen.

There were some things clear. First, there was something deep happening amongst those two. Second, Gin-san seemed not to have noticed anything at all yet. And, third, if he knew what or who Kagura was involved with, he didn’t know what the man would be capable of.

At the time Shinpachi was ready to go back home, he had already made his mind. 

He wouldn’t open his mouth on this matter, never mind how much he wanted to talk about it. He might be a cherry boy, but Kagura was as a little sister to him and he wanted her to be happy. And he didn’t mind at all about the sadist being the one to make her happy, as he had already noticed the look on their eyes. Thus, he would do whatever it took to stop Gin-san from finding out about all this until the time for him to know came. He had always been afraid of Gin’s reaction and he didn’t want the man to ruin everything.  
Shinpachi sighed as he walked back home. 

The life of a brother had never been easy; his sister had made that point clear since they were little. But the life of an elder brother who acted as a replacement for one absent brother and had to stop a maniac samurai, who was also a replacement for an absent father, from knowing the truth about his putative daughter being in something like a relationship with a friggin sadist…that was surely not easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matsuri: A matsuri is a typical Japanese festival. You can find different stands with plays and food in it. There can also be typical music, odori (dances), etc. At the end of these festivals, there is generally a display of a variety of hanabi (fireworks). Matsuri happen all around the years, but a lot of them take place in the summer.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you Otan, again :P And thank you, as always, to all of you who keep reading this story, leaving kudos and comments (those comments give me life! haha)


	8. Matsuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagura and Okita go on their first day to the matsuri, as promised!  
> If you have any doubts, as always, go to the notes :D

She had carefully slid through the door, while watching that nobody was close enough to see her, hearing for every sound that could possibly mean someone was around. It seemed as if nobody was at home yet.

The teenager was wearing a deep blue yukata, with delicate pinkish and red flowers drawn in it, which seemed to glow a little under the silver moon that was shining that night. Her long, bold hair was tied in a relaxed bun, and decorated with a red ornament which had two delicate flowers in it. She had never owned those sorts of clothes or hair accessories, but anego had given all of that to her as a present when Kagura had commented that she was planning to go to the matsuri. In fact, Otae-san had seemed to be very enthusiastic about all this subject and, to the girl’s surprise, even Shinpachi had insisted her to wear it, despite her telling them that she was just going to wear her usual clothes.

She was not used to wearing those kinds of girly attires and it showed, as she was having some problems to walk with such a tight outfit and those typical shoes. However, as she walked down the street, firmly trying not to look too clumsy, she thought that maybe and just maybe, Okita would like it… 

Anego had helped her with dressing up. She had even put some make up on her face and styled her hair while happily chanting some old-fashioned songs, and Kagura had not had the nerve to spoil her party by saying anything. She had stayed still as a doll, while the other moved around and settled everything. When the girl had watched herself at the bathroom’s mirror, she’d realized that the result was amazing. Even if she had never had insecurities about her face or body, Kagura had to admit that she looked a lot prettier than usual.

The girl began slowing down her pace when she started seeing the lights and hearing the traditional music in the distance. The matsuri seemed to be at its best at that moment and people from all ages came to and fro along the street. Children played amongst themselves, couples walked together by their hands, and groups of friends and families laughed while chatting. She suddenly became nervous. She was sure that all of those couples walking together had something to do with it…

“Oi, China.”

Kagura had been distracted, walking while watching at the scenes which were taking place in front of her eyes, when someone had come near her and talked next to her ear. It was him, as sneaky as always.

Okita was standing next to her, almost touching her skin. She practically jumped. He chuckled.

He was wearing a simple gray male yukata, which perfectly adjusted his body and looked really good on him. Kagura felt she had been watching at him for too much time, so she looked away for a moment, only to find him observing her too, with a really awkward look in his eyes. 

“Oi, sadist, I want a caramel apple! What if we move from here?” she suggested.

He finally seemed to react and answered: “Ah, ok…But, are you thinking again about food, gorilla girl? Don’t you ever get tired of it?”

Kagura threw a bitter glance at him.

“Oh, right…You didn’t want me to…” he murmured.

But Kagura cut him short. She had spotted the caramel apples’ stand.

“Ah!! There are the apples!!” she yelled excitedly, and approached to the stand as fast as she could.

“Wait! China…”

Okita followed her.

“One apple, mister!” she cheerfully asked the seller. “Oh! Look! They’ve got takoyaki in the opposite stand!” she told Okita as he came near her.

“Oh, my...China…You can’t be so…”

“Here you have, miss” said the man from the caramel apples’ stand, as he let her the food.

“Thank you! Now, let’s go to the takoyaki stand!”

“China, you…” Okita tried to warn her but she didn’t listen. The girl was gone in a second.

He paid the seller and followed her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“China, aren’t you full yet?” asked the sadist after an hour, with an incredulity expression on his face. “I’ll become bankrupt if you keep with this.”

She looked at him reproachfully.

“You were the one who invited me to the matsuri.” she stated.

“But yet…” he sighed.

“Hey, hey! That stand has choco-bananas, sadist!” she pointed out, gleefully.

“You can have this b…” he was beginning to tease her, with his usual sadist expression, when he saw the look on her face. “Oi, what happens? Have you seen a ghost?”

She signaled the choco-bananas’ stand without saying a word. Gin-chan, Shimpachi and Mayora were standing over there, discussing about something.

“I’m telling you that I’ll eat my choco-banana with mayonnaise and you won’t change my mind!” Mayora was shouting at Gin-chan.

“That’s a blasphemy! How can you do that?! The law says that if you eat something sweet you put more sweet to it! You’re breaking the law, tax robber! I knew from the start that there was something   
really bad with you! You’re a corrupt poli!” the other shouted back at him, while some people watched them with curiosity.

Shimpachi, who was clearly uncomfortable, suddenly saw the couple and started making signals with his hands while moving his lips. He seemed to be trying to tell them…to hide?

“What the hell are you doing with your hands, Shimpachi?” Gin-chan suddenly interrupted himself. “Have you finally reached the peak of madness?”

“N-n-nothing, I was just…” he tried to say, but the other two were now looking in their direction.

“Oi! What are you doing here, the both of you?! Are you harassing the girl again, Sougo?!” the mayo freak shouted at them.

Okita seemed to murmur something which, if Kagura wasn’t wrong, sounded a bit too much like: “Fuck. This bastard’s gonna ruin everything.”

“Look who is talking! The pedo bear who harasses little girls!!” Gin-chan answered him.

“Oi! I’ve already told you I’m not a pedo bear!” Mayora screamed in anger. “I don’t know where did you get that from, but…”

“I’ve got no proofs but no doubts about it!”

At that moment, Okita took Kagura’s hand out of nowhere and, taking advantage from the men’s distraction, turned around and started to run with her.

They passed by a lot of people and stands. Then he turned to their right and, still holding Kagura’s hand, began climbing some old, weather-worn stairs in the middle of darkness. They seemed to be getting far from the noises and fun of the matsuri.

“Ouch!” Kagura tripped abruptly on her own steps and fell to the ground. The fucking shoes had made her fall! She knew she should’ve worn her usual footwear.

Okita stopped.

“What happened?” he asked her in the middle of darkness. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, but I think my ankle is not” she answered with difficulty. 

“Let me see” he said, as he checked on her ankle.

She was used to being injured, so this was nothing for her, but the position in which she had fallen over her ankle had not been the best, and she wasn’t sure if she would be able to keep going   
upstairs like that.

“It’s red” he asserted and next thing Kagura knew was that he was raising her from the floor and carrying her.

“W-w-what are y-you doing, i-idiot sadist?!” she tried to get free, but he was holding her with force.

“I’m carrying you” he answered, as poker faced as always.

“I know you’re c-carrying me, i-idiot! B-but…” she complained.

“Don’t be an asshole, China, you’re injured, let me help you this time.” 

She was going to fight him on that but she calmed down and stayed still in his arms. It was true that her ankle hurt and also…well, she didn’t want to, but she had to admit that she could get used to this. She could smell his scent from there and even sense the heat of his body…So it wasn’t so bad, was it?

She leaned her head near his chest and listened how his heartbeat grew at a steady pace as he climbed the stairs and walked. 

After some time, he stopped. He let her sat on something which seemed to be a wooden floor and Kagura looked around.

The stairs had led them to a small temple on the top of a little hill, or what seemed to be a little hill, because there was only a bit of light there. Kagura could still hear the sounds of the matsuri, but as if it was too far away. They were surrounded by trees and nature and nobody seemed to be near that place.

Suddenly, she felt how something touched her leg. It was Okita, he had bent in front of her and was taking a look at her ankle.

“Yep, it´s still red” he commented.

“S-top looking at my body as you please, perverted sadist!” the girl said, while moving her leg out of his reach.

“Oh? Now you’re shy, China doll?” the other mocked her with a little smirk on his lips. “I’m only checking if everything’s ok, you know?”

“W-w-whatever!”

Kagura was conscious that she was blushing, so she tried to look away, but the sadist had come near her face and was teasing her again. He had positioned in a totally awkward place, between her legs, and was leaning every time closer and closer.

“So, I could check other things if you wanted, too…” he said, with a malicious smile, almost touching her nose with his.

“Just cut it out!” the girl answered pulling him away with her hand while he laughed out loud.

Okita sat next to her, in the wooden floor of the temple’s aisles.

“So…What are you thinking, China?” he asked.

“What do you mean by that” she answered.

“You… Are you ok with all of this?” he said, averting his look.

The girl glanced at him, a little surprised by his behavior. He seemed to be truly interested in the answer, but it was clear that showing consideration in some ways embarrassed him too much to look at her. She laughed a little, then nodded slowly.

“Great…” he mumbled for himself.

“I’m only a bit worried about Gin-chan” she mentioned.

He looked at her for a bit.

“I think we’ll handle with that later” he affirmed, looking at the ink tinted night. “I’m not afraid of danna.”

He touched her hand in an almost imperceptible way, as if testing how far he could go, then he intertwined his fingers with hers and looked at her face.

“You…” Kagura began softly.

There was a pause in which both of them seemed to understand something.

A thin light soared through the skies and popped into a thousand colors, illuminating the gloom which had been wrapping them until then.

Next thing she knew, Okita was kissing her with so much force that she couldn’t even breath, but she didn’t care. She clung at his yukata with all her might, while he took her face in his hands, deepening the kiss. 

She could hear the fireworks’ noise but that didn’t even matter to her anymore. She only wanted to keep feeling him so close, sensing his hair caressing her cheeks, his hands, which were now embracing her waist, touching her more and more. She wanted to touch him too, feeling his breath over her skin, his desperate lips looking and finding for hers.

She didn’t know how much time had passed by since they had started with that. They only stopped to take a breath when it was totally necessary, but none of them seemed to wish to split from the other. Suddenly, the fireworks had stopped and she could hardly hear any noise from the matsuri. In fact, the only noises she could hear at that moment where the crickets’ singing and their own breaths.

Okita was now forcing his tongue in her mouth, which she allowed as soon as she could. He mischievously played with her tongue. She could enjoy his taste. Then, he leaned over a her a little, making her lose her balance and fall in her back, over the wooded floor of the aisle. 

He took a bit of distance and observed her in the darkness. They were both breathing heavily. It was hot, but there was a gentle breeze on the hill. 

Kagura stretched out an arm and grabbed him by his yukata, pulling him close to her face again. She kissed him with fervor while slightly opening the cloth. She slowly touched his bare chest with her hand, as if she was delighted by it, and he seemed to lose the little control he had. 

He kissed and licked her neck, making her moan a bit. Then, he caressed her body as if he had been waiting too long for doing this.

Kagura’s mind, as every time something like this happened with him, seemed to have left her and she was now only answering to her instincts. The only thing she wanted at that moment was touching his warm skin and getting everything she could from him.

Okita seemed to have found the lower opening of her yukata, for he was now softly touching her legs and placing himself in the middle.

The girl gasped, and it wasn’t because of the excitement she was feeling at the moment. Her ankle still hurt. 

The man stopped and watched at her, breathing heavily.

“Your ankle… Does it hurt?”

She nodded a little.

“But don’t stop” she said.

Okita got up and examined it once more.

“It’s getting swollen”.

“But it will be alright. I’m used to these kinds of things, I…O-OUCH! Don’t touch there!” she interrupted herself. “Why do you do that?! You’re a fucking sadist!”

“Thank you for telling me what I already know, China” he mocked her. “If it hurts when I move it like this, then it’ll hurt even more if we keep going.”

“But I…”

“C’mon, I’ll carry you to the Yorozuya. At least you’ll need to put ice and rest” he assured.

“What are you? My mom?” she told him, between indignant and amused.

The other looked at her with an irritated expression and then lifted her up from the floor. Kagura was about to complaint, but he started to walk as he said: “Don’t get too accustomed to me carrying you like this.”

“Whatever, idiot…” she answered, but she chuckled a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukata: it is a traditional attire worn in events such as matsuri (festivals) and other occurrences. It is lighter than the kimono, so it is mostly used in the summer. It can also be worn at ryokan (traditional Japanese inns) specially after taking a bath in the onsen (termal waters). It is worn by women and men, and they are produced with different, beautiful patterns and colors.
> 
> Takoyaki: is a Japanese dish made out of flour, eggs and octopus (it may contain other ingredients too). It is shaped as little balls, which are easy to eat with a stick, and seasoned with sauces, mayonnaise, etc.
> 
>  
> 
> As usual, I want to thank my friend Otan for reading this first, but also I want to thank you for keep reading this without getting tired of it haha   
> I'm already writing the following chapters, so I hope you'll keep supporting me :)


	9. Pockys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okita and Kagura's relationship keeps going on and developing  
> If you don't know some of the Japanese words, please, look for them in the notes below the fic :)

It had been a while since they had been seeing each other secretly. In fact, a year had passed by and they were still hiding from the others.

They had never talked about the way in which their relationship was going. To Okita, it seemed as if Kagura was comfortable like that, plus they enjoyed spending time together.   
Even everyday fights had turned more exciting and fun since they had begun going out and, of course, they had become closer in certain aspects, not only emotionally, but also physically. However, they had never got too close in the second one, as something always happened. 

In truth, they had never talked about how they felt about having to hide all the time. Sometimes, he thought maybe she didn’t want the others to know because she was worried of what would happen if they discovered what they had. Some other times, when he was a bit too negative, he would think that maybe she wasn’t so sure of how she felt about him, although he would try to erase this thought from his mind as soon as it popped up. There was nothing to worry about, he would try to convince himself. She had already showed him that, in her own way, she cared… However, he frequently felt as if he was going to explode because of the whole situation.

Besides all of this, he had already noticed that Glasses knew something, although it was a mystery why he had decided not to open his mouth about it. It had already been too suspicious when, a year ago, on their first date, the other had tried to help them in escaping from Hijikata and danna by making signals with his hands. 

Anyway, this had not been the only thing that had made Okita wonder about if the other knew something about Kagura and him, as also Glasses’ sister, Otae, seemed to had noticed something, for she always threw some strange comments when they happened to appear together in front of her. He knew that woman was clever and didn’t miss a single detail. That was another great reason for not wanting to make any unusual movement around them which could make them think something out of the normal was happening between them. Kagura, for her part, didn’t seem to have noticed anything concerning the two siblings. Maybe she was still too innocent for some things, for example, for paying attention to these kinds of details.

It was summer again and they had agreed to meet at the back of the Shinsengumi for a walk and dinner, as they had done so many times. Okita had recently turned 21 but, as both of them had been so busy with their respective jobs (they had even worked together in an important mission), they hadn’t been able to meet sooner in this way. So, as that was his first free day in a lot of time, and Kagura had asked danna for permission by telling him that she had to meet her friend, Soyo-chan (who always covered her for these kind of things), they had decided it was a good moment for it.

That day, at sunset, as the cicadas sang their unstoppable song, Okita left the Shinsengumi, dressing his casual clothes, and waited for her at its back. He knew nobody would be there, for all the Shinsengumi men had been appointed for different missions around the city, so that would be a safe spot.

“Oi! Idiot sadist!” Kagura´s voice called him, then.

He looked up and saw her running toward him with her usual clothes. She was wearing her red qipao and black Chinese pants and had her hair tied in two buns and ponytails with her typical ornaments, as usual.

“China…” he greeted her.

“So, where are we going today?” she asked, as soon as she arrived.

Classic. She never kissed him in public, nor took his hand. It wasn’t as if he wanted her to be like any other girl…she wasn’t like that and that was one of the reasons he liked her, but…Come to think of it, the only times she had behave like a “normal” girlfriend was when other girls had been insistently looking at them (specifically, looking at him). Then, she had turned unexpectedly sweet, taken his hand, hugged his arm while walking and even intently kissed him (although this had happened only once). This lacking of affection in public was something that, sometimes, and if he thought about it too much, would turn on all the insecurities he had about their relationship too.

Of course, it wasn’t as if Okita was either too affectionate towards her. Although he was jealous by nature he wouldn’t show it even if it was the last thing he did. He was too proud. But, many times, he would’ve wished to show other guys who she was with, as much as he would’ve liked her to show him how she felt in reality…If it was that she really felt something…

They decided that they were going to spend some time in the park. He bought some ice-cream to eat there, but it was too hot, so they started eating them while they walked, before they melted. They also chatted as they always did, teasing each other and laughing out loud.

“So…” Kagura began, while taking a bite from her ice-cream (she was fast, she had already eaten half of it), but then she fell silent.

“What?”

“Ummm…well…” she blushed.

He looked at her again.

“How was it?” she asked.

“What? The ice-cream? It’s good, but I’m still eating it” he answered.

“Not the ice-cream…” she denied, impatiently. 

“So, what?” he looked at her in confusion.

“Your birthday, idiot sadist! How was it?!” 

“Ah… Fine…I worked on that day too, so…” he explained.

“But Gori mentioned you ate cake…” she said.

“Yep, they bought me a cake” he recognized “It was good.” 

News traveled at the speed of light when Kondo was in a chatty mood, which was almost always, he thought.

There was a silence.

“Umm… you know, S-sadist…” she began, while finishing her ice-cream in one bite.

Another silence.

It was too obvious that she had been wanting to say something from the start but couldn’t totally make up her mind about it.

“What?” he chuckled at her doubting.

They had arrived at the park. He sat on one of the swings and ended his own ice-cream. Kagura was still standing in front of him.

“Ha…ha…” the girl articulated. “Ha…”

“Are you laughing about something?” he mocked her.

“No, stop it! Just listen…” she told him angrily. “Ha… ha…ha…”

“Are you going to sneeze, China?” he teased her once more.

“J-just stop, idiot!”

Okita tried to hold his laugh. Kagura was now blushing. She deviated her gaze before speaking again.

“Ha…Ha-Happy B-Birthday…” she led out, almost murmuring “…, idiot sadist.” 

And then she looked around to see if there was no one near, leaned her head and kissed him softly. He could still feel the sweetness of her ice-cream in her tongue while it   
wrapped his. Yet, the whole situation was too much for him. When they parted, he burst out laughing. In fact, he laughed so much that his stomach ached.

“O-oi…” she called him.

He kept laughing out loud.

“Oi! Fucking sadist!”

“S-sorry” he modulated while trying to stop his laughter.

Kagura seemed ashamed and a bit hurt. She was looking to a distant point, her face totally red.

“Oi, China… look at me” he took her hand and she looked to his face again. “Thank you… But, sorry, that was too funny” he chuckled a bit.

“I-Idiot” she answered, blushing even more.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They spent the afternoon at the park as they usually did. After some hours, the sun had already gone down. It was getting darker and darker, and the crickets were already making their appearance. The sky was also getting a bit too cloudy and the weather was even more humid than it had been all day.

“Oi, China girl, should we get going?” Okita proposed. “It’s late and it seems as if it’s going to rain.” 

He signaled the sky.

“Ok…What’s the plan?” she asked in return.

“We can go to Kabukicho, eat something and I can walk you home or…” he was proposing when she interrupted him.

“But Gin-chan and Shinpachi had a job in one of Kabukicho’s restaurants today…” the girl remembered.

“Ok, so… Do you want to just go back home?” he offered.

“Oi! I have an idea. We can buy something at the seven eleven, go back to the Shinsengumi, and eat there!” she suggested happily. 

Then, she seemed to realize something.

“But won’t the other tax robbers be there...?” she wondered.

“The other “tax robbers” will be back later” he answered. “And I can always tell them I’m not feeling too well and I need to rest.”

“But if it rains…”

They looked at one another.

“You can stay at my room” he finally suggested.

“You’re a perv” she threw to him.

“Oi, I’m not saying anything will happen. You can sleep on the floor” he teased her.

“Idiot pervert!” she screamed.

“C’mon, China…Maybe it’s only a drizzle and you can go back home on time” he grinned at her. “And if not, you can always go back to the Yorozuya right now” he added.

At this, she immediately agreed: “Alright, let’s go to the Shinsengumi.”

Okita chuckled internally. Sometimes, she was too predictable.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They went to the seven-eleven, as they had agreed, and bought some bento, onigiris, crackers, sukonbu (for Kagura), chocolate flavored Pockys, some water and tea. Then, they went back to the Shinsengumi. There was no one there yet. 

“Oi, sadist. I’ve never been in your room” Kagura mentioned. 

In fact, it was the first time she was going to be in a man’s room. She had been in Gin-chan’s, but that didn’t count. Gin-chan was Gin-chan and she couldn’t see him like a man,   
really. Also, they lived together, so it would have been a bit too difficult not knowing his room.

“Is it full of sado things?” Kagura asked out loud what she had been wondering deep down her mind, while walking through the corridor.

“Oi…What the heck do you think I am, China? It’s just a normal room” he said.

“But you’re not so normal” she teased him.

He looked at her with his usual deadpan expression. 

She had followed him throughout the building and he was now sliding a door which, Kagura thought, must had been his room. 

“C’mon” he told her while entering.

The place was clean and tidy. There was nothing odd. No sadistic instruments, nor any other kind of weird materials as the ones that Kagura had imagined. In fact, it was cleaner than her room would have been, had she own a bedroom instead of a wardrobe.

His Shinsengumi uniform lied hanged next to his sword and some books, and the futon was nowhere near.

Okita let the bag with the food they had bought on the tatami and opened a bit another sliding door from which the garden could be seen.

“There’s no one here right now, so we can keep this open” he explained. “But we’ll have to shut this once they arrive.”

Kagura looked out of the room, to the garden, and could see how a great lightning illuminated the night sky.

Okita sat in the tatami and opened the seven-eleven’s bag. She sat too.

They began chatting again while arranging everything for dinner. A gentle breeze which came from the garden entered the room through the barely opened door. The lightnings   
were more frequent now.

After some time, they begun hearing voices. The Shinsengumi men were arriving.

“I could go through the garden, jump the wall and go back to the Yorozuya right now…” Kagura suggested.

“They may see you. If you want to go, you’ll need to wait at least until they gather together to eat” Okita explained. “As for now, I’ll clean this.”

“Ok…” 

She didn’t really want to go, but she could see the lightnings getting more and more persistent, and the wind, harder and harder.

The man opened the door and left with the garbage.

Kagura looked out once more. The gentle breeze had become a gust now and the trees were moving to the beat of the wind. She could also smell wet earth. That meant it had   
already rained (or was raining) somewhere else. It would probably rain there too… If she couldn’t go back home…Well, Gin-chan knew that she was at Soyo-chan’s, but she hadn’t mentioned anything about staying overnight. She hoped he didn’t notice. Sometimes, when he was too drunk, he’d just fell asleep until the next day. Or maybe he would notice and call Soyo-chan. 

Her friend already knew about Okita and her. Indeed, she was the only one who knew, besides the two of them. She had told Kagura that their relationship didn’t really surprise   
her and that she could count with her for whatever she needed. So, luckily, she’d understand what was happening and lie for her. 

Kagura was absorbed, observing how some raindrops were beginning to fall on the grass, when the door slid again and Okita entered.

“Well, they won’t come here” he informed her, crossing the room while looking out of the window. “I’ve told them I’m tired and not feeling ok, and that I need to have a good rest.”

He watched out of the door. The raindrops had now turned into a massive downpour. It was the typical summer storm.

“Well, China, you’ll have to stay for now” Okita commented, at the same time that he closed the door. “We can eat some Pockys until the storm ends.”

He took the Pocky box and opened it. Then he pulled one out of it and began eating.

“Oi, China” he called her. “What happens to you? You’re too silent.”

She shook her head.

“It’s nothing” she stated automatically.

“I know you… You’re worried about something” he assured.

“Ok… It’s just that I didn’t tell Gin-chan that I would be out all night, so… If I have to stay…If he figures out who I am with…” she expressed.

“I don’t know” he cut her short in the middle of her sentence. “Is that important to you?”

She looked at him, confused.

“Is it important for you if he finds out? Or if anyone else finds out?” he asked her.

There was a pause.

“I…”

“Are you sure about all this? Cause I’m sure, but I don’t know if you really want to keep with it” he continued. 

Kagura kept looking at him, astonished.

“Maybe you’re not sure about how you feel…Maybe it’s just…”

“Oi” this time it was her who interrupted him. “I thought you were the one that cared the most.”

They watched at each other with bewilderment.

“W-What?”

“I just fear what Gin-chan would do if he comes to know about… about… this” the girl pointed at both of them with a finger. “But that’s the only thing I’m worried about, I don’t   
mind everybody finding out. Actually, if you wish, I can open the door right now and shout at everybody that I’m here with you.” 

She opened the door and was about to shout when Okita threw over her and closed it again.

“I don’t mind about everyone finding out, but we don’t need to shout about us out loud so that everyone knows” he clarified. “We can begin by not worrying so much about others   
knowing… Stop hiding…”

“That’s fine for me” the girl agreed. “And also… Don’t say those things about m-my…f-feelings” she blushed. “I’m the only one who…knows h-how I f-feel.”

Okita approached her. He seemed relieved in some way, his expression had softened. However, there was something else in his eyes right now, Kagura thought.

“So, are you giving me the Pockys or what?” she demanded.

“Of course” he threw a devilish smile to her. Then, grabbed a Pocky from the box and put it in his mouth. “Come and take it, I dare you.”

“You fucking perverted sadist…” Kagura mocked him with a smirk on her lips. “Taking advantage of this poor child. Now we know who’s the real pedo bear.”

“C’mon, you’re no little girl, China doll.” Okita uttered with the Pocky between his teeth.

She giggled and took with her teeth the other end of the pocky. Then, Okita bit his end and put it between his teeth again, with an evil smile. Kagura bit her end.

“Don’t dare me, or you’ll know the consequences” she announced as she put the Pocky in her mouth again.

Okita took a bite once more and laughed a sweet, but mischievous laugh.

“Don’t you know who you’re talking to yet?”

And, without warning, he took the bites which were left to reach Kagura’s mouth, and surprised her with a deep kiss. She answered by asking for permission to enter his tongue,   
which he allowed. She felt like, this time, their kisses were different than the ones they had exchanged on other occasions. They carried another meaning in them… It was like now they had spoken their minds and agreed not to care about others anymore, they had let every worry in the past and their kisses had become wilder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bento: boxes filled with food. They usually contain white rice, along with some meat and vegetables, but they can vary a lot.  
> Onigiris: rice balls which may contain different kinds of things in their inside (for example: tuna, umeboshi* and others).  
> *Umeboshi: pickled plum.  
> Pockys: is the plural for Pocky. It’s a famous Japanese candy made of a cookie stick which can be covered by different kinds of flavor. The most common are chocolate and strawberry, but there are a great variety of them (for example, green tea).  
> Tatami: are mats traditionally made of straw. They are part of the floor and usually used in different kinds of traditional rooms.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry that I kept you waiting for so much time! I'm currently going mad with all the work I'm doing for my last year in university. This chapter and the next one will be a little longer than usual (for compensation haha)  
> Thank you Otan for reading this first, and thanks to all of you for your patience and constant support :)  
> I hope you like this chapter and keep on reading this story!


	10. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okita and Kagura are in the Shinsengumi, waiting for the rain to stop. While they wait, they begin playing a game which will be too difficult to stop  
> The characters are not mine, they are Sorachi-sensei's creation  
> If you don't understand a word, go to notes!

Okita wrapped his arms with more force than always around her waist and she hugged his wide back, grabbing his clothes, as she usually did, but also with more strength.

He caressed her tongue with his, close to desperation, as if he had been holding back for too long. She gasped a bit. 

He opened her qipao with one of his hands, while still kissing her and undressed her. Then, he tried to get rid of her bra, but couldn’t. 

They parted a bit to breath, a very thin thread of saliva connecting their mouths.

Okita had stopped all movement and was observing her body now. He seemed to be thinking about something else than the problem with the bra, but Kagura was clueless about what it might be.

Anyway, she took both of his hands and, looking at him in the eyes, taught him how to remove it. He was a bit embarrassed because of this, she could sense that because he had blushed and seemed to be slightly uncomfortable. That was adorable, she thought. Too adorable for a sadist, in fact.

“I-It’s ok” she told him and kissed him again.

He leaned over her until she had to sit on the tatami floor, kissing her with need and hunger. Then, cupped her boobs with his hands. Kagura shivered. He seemed to like that reaction, as he began doing it with more insistence. 

He looked at her with a sadistic smile and next thing, he twisted her nipples a bit. Kagura moaned in surprise. But he wasn’t satisfied at this, so he went down and first licked, then sucked at them. He sucked with so much force that it was difficult for Kagura not to scream in pleasure. She didn’t know what was better, if his tongue, rounding them up, or the greedy suction of his mouth. 

When he ended with that job, he looked at her, pleased by her expression, observing how her breasts went up and down, up and down, as she tried to regain composure.

She extended her arms to him, as if asking him to hug her and then, while kissing him, began a fight with his clothes, fiercely trying to get rid of them.

He parted from her, laughing. Then, carefully got rid of the upper part. The azure eyed girl watched him doing this, mesmerized. 

When he finished, she raised her hands again and touched the warm skin of his chest. She couldn’t stop, it was too good. A lot better than what she had imagined so many times during all those years.

She got up a bit and kissed him, then kissed his neck and even licked his chest with craving. She could hear a low groan coming from his throat. She wanted to touch him even more, so she put her hands on his hakama and tried to take it off, but once more, she failed. She had no idea about how those traditional clothes worked. After all, she was still an  
alien living on Earth, who didn’t know a lot of things, she thought... Or maybe it was just that she didn’t have any experience in undoing men’s clothes, and that was all. Anyway, those Japanese attires were too difficult for her.

“Oi, China, who’s the perv now?” Okita teased her. “If you want me to take this off, first, I’ll have to take off yours.”

“N-no, wait…” she started.

But he grabbed her wrist and took her pants off, exposing her white ribbon panties. He looked at her with a red gleam in his eyes and started suggestively touching her between her legs with his free hand, pressing with intent at random points with his fingers. Kagura let out a soft wail. He kissed her with lust and embraced her, while he positioned her on his lap, she run her fingers through his chest with urgency. The girl could feel a big protrusion between the folds of his hakama, pressuring below her. She kissed him with hunger, as she rubbed against it with desire. Okita sighed and raised his hips, getting a sweet gasp from her.

“O-oi, sadist…You promised…You said that you’d take that off if…” Kagura reminded him.

“Well, I don’t know, maybe if you ask me “please” …” he annoyed her.

He was trying to play with her as he wanted and she wouldn’t let him get away with it. She rubbed his bulge with force, sensually moving back and forth. He moaned a bit. It was obvious it was even more swollen than before. 

“O-ok…I understand” he surrendered, as he undid his clothes.

Kagura gave him space to take them off, while she kept observing him.

He was now only in his boxers. Luckily, he was wearing some black common ones, and not the ones with several “S” for “sado”, as that would’ve been too funny to keep going and she wouldn’t have been able to hold her laugh.

Something huge seemed to be swelling under his underwear. The girl blushed a bit when she saw it, but she leaned a little and curiously touched it with one finger. It throbbed at the same time that Okita almost choked.

“Ch-china…”

“I…Let me see it” she asked him, as she took the edge of his boxers.

“Oi…”

She got rid of the underwear and naked his member. It was enormous compared to the others she had seen. Well, she had only seen Gin’s, Shinpachi’s and her brother’s, in truth, and only because she lived and had went through really bizarre situations with them, plus she had lived with her brother too, but… Still, this was massive compared to those. She had never expected him to be this huge…Could it be that he had grown since their aizen kou mission? she thought. However, she had never seen it like that…uncovered. The girl felt how the blood rushed through her cheeks.

“Oi, China. What are you thinking about so much?” Okita asked, staring at her.

“Is it normal for it to be that big?” she asked out loud without realizing she had spoken what she was thinking.

The other laughed at her naive question. But he stopped when she touched it again, making him gasp. She tried grabbing it with her hand and playing with it. It shuddered. Then, she kissed it. It had something in its tip which looked like a clear liquid.

“It’s kind of cute, sadist” she commented.

“Oi, don’t call it cute” Okita complained. 

“But it looks so happy” she insisted. 

“C’mon, China…” he was beginning to protest, but then she licked it in all its extension, making him sigh.

“You’re being so honest, perv” she mocked him with a little grin on her face.

He looked at her with annoyance, but couldn’t retort, as she kept licking him.

“I wonder what would happen if I…”

She sucked at it a bit. He quivered. Kagura smiled and then took all of his length in her mouth, making her tongue dance around it, and started moving back and forth. It was difficult, as it was too big for her mouth, but she tried it, anyway. 

Okita threw his head back.

“Ch-china…I c-can’t take it anymore” he warned her.

Kagura stopped her ministrations just in time for him to cum, a great amount of white liquid coming out of his erected member.

He breathed in and out, trying to recompose. He was too agitated; she had never seen him like that.

“A-are you alright?” the girl asked with worry

“I-I’m f-fine” he answered, while getting up.

“Mhh… It’s thick and weird, but it’s not bad, you know, it’s got your flavor in it” she commented, while licking at some of the white liquid which had dropped in her mouth and tasting it.

Okita looked at her, stunned.

“Ch-China…”

“What?” asked the girl, innocently.

Kagura noticed how, suddenly, his cock was firmly erected again. He rushed toward her, like a wild animal.

“O-oi, Sadist!” she fussed, but he didn’t seem to be listening at all.

His eyes were dyed in a deep red and his expression was totally serious.

The man took her panties and rapidly pulled them out. Then, he opened up her folds and touched her gently. She panted.

Okita carefully introduced his fingers in her opening and began slowly moving around her walls, as if worried of hurting her. Kagura gulped. It was an odd feeling. Uncomfortable at first, but the more he moved, the more she was getting used to it. She could even sense how her body was waiting for more, although it was too embarrassing for her. Then, he began licking her little bound of nerves. She couldn’t suppress a moan. He sucked and rubbed at it with his tongue as he had done before with her breasts. 

She thought she was going to lose her mind, but he suddenly stopped fondling her. She looked at him. He was observing her face still with that red glint in his eyes, while she gulped.

“Y-you, idiot…” Kagura managed to say.

He threw her an evil smirk, got up and sit down.

“Wh-what…?” she asked, but couldn’t finish, as he lifted her from the tatami floor and sat her down on his lap again. “Oi…”

He positioned his shaft between her thighs and kissed her hard.

“S-sadist…” she trembled a bit. This whole thing of him taking control was… Well, it was hot, really, but it also scared the hell out of her that he wasn’t even talking.

He seemed to notice the fear in her eyes, as he finally spoke: “China…Don’t worry. This won’t hurt you, but… if you want to stop just tell me.” 

Kagura blushed a bit. Then, he kissed her softly and began moving among her thighs, stroking his member against her. She could feel her breast pressing his hot chest, his breath hitting her neck. First, he moved slowly, but then, he began rubbing against her with more force. Her head was spinning, like if she had bubbles in it instead of oxygen. It was too much for her. At one point, she started moving with him.

Something huge was coming and she knew that, as she couldn’t stop it. Okita seemed to be going through a similar situation, as his breathing was accelerating and she could feel him growing more and more between her thighs since the moment she had started moving with him. After some minutes, she could hear her own voice faintly moaning, and lost all her strength. 

He held her tightly so that she didn’t fell back and insistently moved until she felt how he slowly shook against her, like he spasmed. He groaned against her ear. 

Then, he carefully led her on the tatami floor and stood there, trying to catch his breath as he contemplated her.

“So…now what?” Kagura inquired after a moment.

“Now what?” Okita asked.

“Yeah, now what?” she affirmed.

“I could…” he began, but halted.

“You could…?”

There was a pause. Then, he leaned above her and kissed her deeply.

“I could keep going” he whispered next to her ear, making her goose bump.

“A-and... why are you not doing so?” Kagura asked in a breathy whisper.

He looked at her seriously, as if considering what she had asked.

“Are you ok with it?” he asked doubtingly. “Do you want me to keep going?”

Could it be that…? Could it be that the stupid friggin sadist was actually worried about that? Kagura thought. Could it be that, even when he always seemed so forceful and sure of himself, he really cared so much? She giggled at the thought.

“Oi, China...What’s so funny?”

His cheeks were slightly red. He seemed to have been discovered.

“It’s nothing” she chuckled, while watching at him.

He looked annoyed and was still blushing.

“Oi, Sadist…” she called him.

“Why always Sadist, China?” he asked.

“Why always China, Sadist?” she asked as an answer.

“Good point” he looked at her with his deadpan expression.

There was another silence.

“So…Y-You can k-keep going if y-you want, that’s ok with m-me…” she announced, averting her eyes. “…S-Sougo…” she added.

He looked at her and she was pleased to see a bit of surprise in his eyes, although he seemed to be trying to hold his emotions as much as he could. Then, trying to pull himself  
together, he spoke again.

“I hope you won’t regret this later” he said, throwing another one of his typical smirks at her.

“Oh, c’mon, idiot…I hope you won’t regret this later” she teased him.

He blushed again and looked aside. 

He opened her legs once more, but now positioned himself above her and his manhood, which had grown again, at her entrance. He kissed her neck with need, putting pressure  
to leave a mark, and looked at her face once more.

“I will ask again, so that it’s clear” he informed. “Are you ok with this?”

“Just stop talking and do it, idiot” she insisted.

He looked below and took a moment to think. He seemed to be trying to discern what the heck to do next.  
Kagura chuckled and he watched at her, offended. She got up a bit, looked him in the eyes and touched her opening, then his member.

“I’m not the expert here” she mocked him “, but I think you have to put your thing in this.”

“Oi...”

She giggled.

“I already knew that” he mumbled to himself while blushing, although Kagura could hear him.

She lied on the tatami again, bending her legs, so that it might be easier for him.

“Whenever you want” she let him know.

That seemed to encourage him, as she could see how his dick seemed to be rock hard again. In fact, as she had noticed before, it was enormous. Kagura didn’t have an idea of how that thing would get inside of her without breaking her in half, but she would endure it, she was a Yato of all things in the world, she thought.

“J-just…go slowly” she warned him.

He seemed to read her mind, as he was the one that chuckled now.

It all happened in a moment. He repositioned himself and progressively began entering her. There was a certain point in which she felt a sharp pain, took her hand to her mouth and bit her knuckles, as her eyes filled with tears.

“A-are you ok?” Okita asked with concern.

“I-it’s f-fine” she answered. “But…c-can we w-wait for a m-moment.”

He stopped and took one of her hands, the one she had been biting.

“You’ll hurt yourself if you do this” he commented, watching at it.

Kagura deviated her look, it was still painful, so she still had her eyes fully covered with tears.

She felt how he kissed her knuckles and then the back of her hand.

“Y-you’re such a f-freak…” she tried to mock him, but her voice cracked.

He laughed at this. Then, he leaned against her again. She took his face and kissed him.

“K-Keep going” she stated.

Without hesitation, he continued going on inside her until he had accommodated himself all the way in. He embraced her.

“Does it hurt?”

“Mh… a b-bit, but it’s ok.”

That was right, she thought. Having him inside her was worth it and he seemed to be trying his best not to hurt her.

“Can I move?” he asked.

“Yeah…” she answered, decidedly.

Kagura felt how he gently withdrew a bit and then came back to the same place he had been. He did this several times. She could feel him pulsating inside her, touching her walls, he was hot. This was absolutely different to his fingers or tongue. It was a totally peculiar sensation. She needed more of it.

“Go faster” she urged him after some minutes.

He seemed to doubt for some seconds, but did as she said and increased his rhythm. 

Kagura was not sure if it was her impression or not, but he even seemed to be reaching further than before, hitting spots he hadn’t hit, and she was beginning to feel as if she lost her mind again. 

Their breaths were becoming faster and he was thrusting so hard that she almost slide through the tatami floor. At one point, he had to hold her so that she didn’t move so much. 

After some time, however, she started moving with him and even grabbed his waist with her legs, while bringing him closer and hugging him. She didn’t know how, but later, the only hint she had was that, somehow, her instinct had told her to do that.

Although it was not as humid as before, it was still so hot in the room that Kagura could feel how their bodies, which were almost glued, were slippery toward each other due to the sweat. She could also feel how she was so wet that it was easier than ever for Okita to move.

He kept going on and on, while her insides kept narrowing and narrowing, and as soon as she had begun moving with him and had grabbed him with her legs, it had seemed as if it was harder for him to stop.

Kagura could feel how an electricity was beginning to expand from the point they were connected through all of her body.

“Ch-China...L-let me go, I…” 

“I c-can’t…”

“Ch-china…”

But he didn’t need to say anything else. As Kagura reached her climax, her insides gripped him so tightly that he also came with her, her legs still grabbing his waist.

Kagura could feel how his hot liquid, probably the same white liquid she had seen before, poured into her. She also heard their voices, mixing in the air as both of them moaned out loud, while they were embracing each other.

She didn’t care about anything else at that moment. The world could know about them. It didn’t matter to her.

When Okita pulled out of her, some moments later, some of the hot liquid kept dripping from her insides.

“Well, we’ve made a mess on the tatami” he observed, while looking at it. “I’ll have to take care of it tomorrow” he laughed.  
And he lied next to Kagura.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the next bedroom, Hijikata also laid in his futon with his eyes wide open.

He didn’t usually got trouble with sleep, but that night he had heard noises coming from the adjoining bedroom.

At first it had caught his attention that Sougo had seemed to be talking or laughing with another person, so he had paid attention to what was happening. 

The boy was supposed to not be feeling ok and had asked to be left alone so that he could rest. 

But as the night went on, when he had gone to the toilet, he had believed to hear other noises. And then, he had clearly heard them. 

Two people, a man and a woman, making those kind of noises…

As he passed by the other’s bedroom it became clear that the noises came from there. The man stood near the door, debating within himself whether to slide it and shout whatever crossed his mind, or not doing so.

Actually, this was not common in Sougo. He had never seen him bringing up girls or getting a real interest in anyone, even being the sadist he was. The only girl in whom he had believed him to be interested seemed to be the Yorozuya girl, and that was why he annoyed her every time they met, so…

Suddenly, an idea came floating across his mind. 

The Yorozuya girl... Kagura…He had seen them together in various situations which were not so normal, after all. For example, the matsuri, one year ago, and other awkward times when he had seen how they were entering some places, like restaurants…But he hadn’t paid attention to that, as they were usually fighting with each other, he had taken it as something normal.

He shook his head.

No. That couldn’t be it. It was impossible! But if it was so…He finally decided to take a look. 

Without letting them notice, he slid the door a few centimeters and peeked into the bedroom.

What he saw, he had rather not seeing.

Okita was sitting in the tatami floor, naked, with a girl above his lap, moving toward her, like roughly jerking against her. And the girl was, unmistakably, the Yorozuya girl, Kagura.

Her long, distinctive hair, which she nowadays used in two long ponytails with ornaments, was unshavelled and fell freely onto her back. Her beautiful face had a totally lewd expression; her azure eyes were half opened, just as her mouth. She was also naked. Her breasts were sticking to Okita’s chest and her lower part moving together with him. Both of them were sweating and breathing heavily. 

As silently as he had slid the door opened, he closed it, only to hear the girl moaning out loud, and almost run to his room.

Hijikata went back to his futon, still listening to the moans in the other room. With the image fixed in his retina and his eyes more opened than ever in his life.

What the fuck was the kid thinking about? he asked himself. He wasn’t surprised that it was the Yorozuya girl, but he had never really thought that Sougo would make a move on her and, even less, bring her to his Shinsengumi bedroom or doing all of those improper things to her… It was too dangerous. And if the idiot head of the Yorozuya found out about this…

So, what to do next? He couldn’t go and tell the other about this. In fact, he couldn’t tell anyone about this, he’d put the boy in a hell of a situation if he did that.

He would have to shut up about what he had seen. Shut up and help Sougo in any way he could. First of all, he would start by letting some condoms in his room. He wasn’t sure about if the fucking bastard would have even thought about it or not. He was just a kid. Well, he would always be a kid for him, anyway.

Even if he was a sadist ass and liked to spent half of his time tormenting and threatening him, Hijikata knew that Sougo had a good heart and wouldn’t be doing what he was doing with that girl if he didn’t feel anything for her. Plus, the man had seen his expression while watching at her when the other didn’t know he was observing. That boy had already suffered too much in his life, he needed some love, and Mitsuba would have wanted him to be happy…

That would be it. He would help as he could. But wouldn’t open his mouth about anything of what he had seen, he promised himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hakama: Traditional Japanese trousers with folds.
> 
> This chapter is a little longer and I think it's what everyone was expecting since the beginning of the story haha. I put a lot of effort in it and am very pleased with how it turned out, so I really hope you'll like this :D  
> As always, thanks to my dear friend Otan for being my number one reader and advisor hahaha And thank you to all of you that keep reading this fic and showing your love through kudos and comments (special thanks to those people who always take their time to write something nice, you're the best).  
> I'll be uploading the next part in a few weeks! :)


	11. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagura and Okita's relationship keep advancing, but something happens in the middle which will complicate everything  
> If you don't understand some of the Japanese words which appear in the fic, please, go to notes :)  
> These characters are not mine. They are Sorachi-sensei's creation

After that night, everything had gone normal. 

The next day, Kagura had woken up and found that Okita wasn’t there anymore. He had left a note telling her that he had to begin his duty, and had even let something for her to eat. Kagura had peeked out of the room and seen the cloudy sky. It was raining, but it was only a drizzle so, after getting dressed up and eating, she had gone back to the 

Yorozuya, wearing one of Okita’s Shinsengumi coats (that he had also let her, as he knew the temperature had considerably fallen) and her usual umbrella. 

When she arrived, Gin-chan was still asleep. Later, she found out that, luckily, he had called Soyo-chan the night before, and Kagura’s friend had lied to him and told him that they were together. Her friend was smart. However, this didn’t matter too much to her right now.

As weeks had gone by, Kagura and Okita had gone on other dates and she had stayed in the Shinsengumi two more times, both of them, ending in the same kind of events as what had happened the first time she had stayed.

This was a warm Saturday afternoon, at the beginning of autumn and they had met at Kabukicho to eat some dangos, as Kagura was craving them. 

The leaves were already taking the brownish, orange and reddish colors of the season and some of them had begun falling down.

“I’ve already told you that I’ve got to go back to the Yorozuya today” Kagura repeated and ate her third serving of dangos, after Okita suggested that they could go back to the Shinsengumi. 

“Oh, that’s right…You have this mission tomorrow…I forgot” Okita remembered while slowly sipping his tea.

“And it’s ok if we don’t mind being discovered, but this is tempting the destiny” the girl added, sipping her tea too.

“Oh? I thought that didn’t matter” he mocked her. “Are you stepping back, scaredy-cat?”

“I-It’s not like that!” the girl answered angrily. “But, if we keep doing the same thing every time in the same place… Someone will find us anytime soon and you’ll get kicked off for being with a girl there…They can even force you to commit seppuku for being a filthy pervert sadist” she teased him.

“Fine. We’ll go to the Yorozuya, then” he insisted, and finished his tea.

“It’s ok for me. Shinpachi is with anego and Gin-chan went to Yoshiwara, I think he had to talk about something with Tsukki and Hinowa-san” she commented.

Okita was about to open his mouth, but she cut him short even before he could speak.

“And I’m not saying this because I care, but I don’t want them to see us doing…” she interrupted herself for a moment, then coughed “…that.”

She blushed. The other was looking at her with a smirk on his face.

“Why so timid all of a sudden, China doll? You aren’t so shy when we’re alone. Actually, you like to much when I…” he started.

“J-just stop it!” she averted her look and blushed a little.

“Ok…So, let me pay for this and let’s go” he chuckled.

As he had said. Okita paid for the dangos and tea and they went out of the shop and headed to the Yorozuya. While they were walking, they came across Gori and Mayora, who seemed to be entering a ramen shop. 

“Sougo!” Gori called him with a smile. “Do you want to eat ramen with us?”

“I’m…a bit busy right now” Okita answered.

Kagura noticed how Mayora looked at them with his eyes wide open. He seemed to be wanting to tell them something.

“Oh, that really sucks…” expressed the man. “You’re so busy after work nowadays…”

“Yep” he commented with his usual deadpan expression all over his face.

Kagura was still observing how Mayora’s face seemed to be distorting. He looked troubled and was clearly trying not to open his mouth.

“Oh! The Yorozuya girl!” Gori finally noticed her. “What are you doing here? Sougo, are you annoying her again?” he laughed.

“Oh! Look! The shop is getting packed! We need to enter before there’s no more place!” Mayora finally opened his mouth to call Gori’s attention.

“Oh, right, right! Well, see you later” the man waved at them, while being almost dragged into the ramen shop by the other.

There was a silence while both of them stood at the same spot where the Shinsengumi men had let them. Then, Kagura looked at Okita’s face. He was laughing with his typical sadistic smile.

“What are you laughing about?” she inquired.

“Hijikata already knows” he told her.

“What?” she was baffled.

“Didn’t you notice his expression?”

“Yeah. I saw something was not ok with him, but…”

“I don’t know since when, but he knows about us” he laughed again while they kept walking.

“How do you know?” the girl asked, a bit confused.

“Well…The way he acts” he explained. “And also…”

Kagura watched at him.

“Also?”

“I’ve got my suspicions that he’s the one that’s been leaving condoms as a present in my room.” 

He blushed a little.

At this, Kagura blurted out laughing uncontrollably.

“Oi.”

“So he takes care of you and lets condoms in your room? That’s why you had all those condoms the other day?” she chortled.

He looked at her with his deadpanned expression again.

“Don’t you understand?” he said.

“What? That you’re his tiny little Sougo?” she mocked him.

“Ch-China…”

“Fine, fine…what should I understand?” she asked, while recomposing herself.

“He knows that we…do it” he informed her.

“Oh…”

They were now almost arriving.

“But it’s ok for me” Kagura told him. “At least he’s not talking about it, because…”

She slid the door open.

“…because you’re his tiny little Sougo and he must protect you” she teased him again.

He looked at her, a bit irked.

She entered the building.

Everything was dark. As she thought, no one was there yet. Shinpachi would probably stay with anego and Gin-chan might come home later. They had time to be alone. 

She turned on the lights while Okita threw himself on the sofa.

“You don’t need to turn them on” he asserted.

Kagura looked at him. He turned his head and smiled naughtily to her.

“You really are a perv” she commented, but turned the lights off again and approached him.

He took her by the wrist, while he kept smiling.

“Don’t act so innocent, China. I already know you’re not an angel” he teased her.

“Is that so?” she smiled too.

He pulled her above his lap, took her face with one hand and her waist with the other. Then, he kissed her with fury, entering his tongue with violence. He wasn’t even letting her  
breath. 

She rounded his neck with her arms. She loved the feeling of his wide back.

Kagura had already began to feel the huge bulge pulsating below her. That day, she was wearing a traditional Chinese dress in red, so her legs were exposed and she could feel  
him through her underwear.

After a moment of kissing in the dark, she helped him in getting rid of his coat and cravat, and opening his t-shirt, while he also opened the upper part of her dress and pulled it  
down.

He was kissing her breast and about to open her bra (he was getting better at this), when there was a noise and the lights turned on. They stopped and looked in the blinding  
room.

There was Gin-chan, standing in the middle of the room. Tsukuyo was behind him.

He was watching at both of them as if not understanding what was happening. At first, the woman’s face only denoted astonishment, then, realization. 

In some seconds, Gin-chan’s face also changed gradually.

“What…What the heck is going on in here?!” he barked. 

He looked at both of them several times, as if to make sure of what he had seen. Then, he stared at Okita with indignation.

“What are you doing to my girl??!!” he threw himself toward the other.

Kagura could see how Tsukki tried to grab one of his arms, but couldn’t. 

“You! I can’t believe this!” he threw a punch to him. “And I thought that the Mayo-freak was the harasser!”

The young man took Kagura in his arms and avoided the punch by falling with her on the sofa.

“Keep out your sadist hands from her!” he kept screaming, while throwing punches to him. 

Now, Okita was avoiding Gin-chan with agility. Kagura was surprised by how he had reacted so fast.

“I’m sorry, danna, I just couldn’t help it” he commented, with a deadpan tone in his voice, while he avoided a particularly difficult punch.

“You just couldn’t help it?!” the other growled. “You fucking sadist!”

“Gin-chan! Don’t hit him!” Kagura tried to come between them.

She had been dressing herself back and was now ready to face Gin-chan.

“China, don’t!” Okita shouted at her.

Gin stopped right when he saw her.

“I know he’s a fucking sadist and a pervert!” she told the man.

“Oi, try a better excuse” Okita added, behind her. “I don’t think that will help, China.”

“But he didn’t force me to do anything” she explained. “I’m with him because I want to!”

She blushed a bit with this. It was embarrassing enough that Gin-chan had found them beginning to do what they were beginning to do. But this… Having to tell Gin-chan the way  
she felt about the idiot sadist in front of the actual idiot sadist, and with Tsukki as their witness was…

“I’m sorry, Kagura” Gin-chan said. “But I just can’t stand this.”

It had been a long time since Gin-chan had called her only “Kagura” and not “Kagura-chan”, as he always did. This, the girl thought, was bad enough.

He pulled her apart and was about to punch Okita, who was behind her, when someone stopped him and spoke.

“It’s enough!”

It was Tsukuyo. She had held Gin-chan by his arms with force.

“If you have to fix something with him do it in another way, but you’ll hurt Kagura in more than one way if you keep with this, Gin” she interrupted. 

Gin-chan let his guard down, although he kept looking at Okita with despise.

“Get out!” he exclaimed.

“But, Gin-chan…” Kagura tried to convince him.

“Get out!” he repeated. “If you don’t want me to punch him, let him go, Kagura.”

Kagura threw a glance at Okita. He seemed to say “It’s ok” to her with his eyes.

He took his clothes and went out of the building.

Tsukuyo freed Gin-chan’s arms.

“Gin-chan, I…” Kagura started.

“You’ll focus on our missions from tomorrow onwards. No dates. No going out for some time” the man informed her.

“But, Gin-chan…” she insisted.

“And I’ll need to talk to your dad” he added. “Did you understand?”

Tsukuyo opened her mouth as if to say something, but kept quiet. She was looking at Kagura with an odd expression in her eyes. 

“Did you understand” Gin-chan repeated.

The girl looked down with tears in her eyes. 

“Yes” she said, almost in a whisper, as she bit her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dangos: Traditional Japanese candy made of mochi* with the form of a little ball. It usually has different colors (white, green and pink) and is served in a thin spike. This is frequently eaten along with green tea.
> 
> *Mochi: Is also a traditional Japanese candy made of mochigome (a short grain japonica glutinous rice) and with other ingredients, such as water, sugar, etc. As it takes the consistency of a paste, it can be molded in different forms.  
> Ramen: Is a typical Japanese dish, which consists of Chinese noodles served with a fish or red meat soup (although someone has told me there is also a soy soup, and even vegetarian and vegan options).
> 
>  
> 
> Hi! As always, a great thanks to Otan and to all of you who are following and supporting this fic! I'm enjoying a lot writing it and also reading your comments :)  
> I hope you'll like this. I'm already working in the next chapters and thinking in the final ones!


	12. Sougo's decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gin finds out about Kagura and Okita everything seems to be crumbling  
> I hope you laugh as much as I did while writing Gin, Shinpachi and Tsukuyo's discussion :P  
> Sorry that I'm uploading this a bit late!

A month had gone by and Sougo hadn’t been able to see Kagura. 

That day, after danna had found them in that awkward situation and kicked him out of the house, Kagura had managed to talk to Tsukuyo-san and the woman had brought Sougo a message. She’d told him that it’d be better not to see each other for some weeks until the dust had settled. After that, Gin-chan would probably calm down and they’d be able to   
talk to him in some way or another. He agreed on that. In fact, this was one of the few times that what she proposed didn’t seem totally crazy to him.

But two whole months had passed by now and he hadn’t seen her again. He hadn’t even met her in the streets, nor in the single mission that the Yorozuya and the Shinsengumi had shared. That had struck him as suspicious. And this was the reason why, on that windy day in which dry leaves swirled all along the streets, he was directing to the Yorozuya, to try and talk to her. 

Although he wouldn’t accept it, truth was he was worried. He had a bad feeling about this whole situation and needed to see with his own eyes that she was alright. That was it. He only needed to see her and, if possible, talk to her, at least for some minutes. He wasn’t even asking for anything else.

Sougo arrived at the Yorozuya and called at the door, hoping someone would answer. There was a silence. Maybe there was no one at home right now, it wouldn’t be surprising, as it was the morning, he thought. They might be in some mission.

He was turning around and about to begin walking back to the Shinsengumi, when the sliding door from the entrance opened. 

“Ah, Okita-san, hello.”

Glasses was greeting him from the inside of the house. He was dressed in an apron and carrying some cleaning stuff on his hands.

“Sorry that I didn’t answer sooner, I was busy” he explained, showing him a bucket full of cleaning products.

“It’s ok…” answered Sougo. “I was looking…”

“Yeah, I know, you were looking…for Kagura-chan.”

He could catch a note of anguish in the other’s voice.  
“Kagura-chan is not here. She’s on a mission with his dad…” Glasses informed. “Gin-san…Gin-san talked with her dad the day after what happened…” he cleared his voice and continued.

Okita couldn’t believe it. It was true that danna had threatened them by saying he was going to talk to Kagura’s dad on that afternoon, but he’d never thought him capable of it.   
Hadn’t he thought about the consequences that could bring to her? Or had he done that on an impulse, as always, and then thought about it?

“Do you know when she’ll come back?” he asked.

The other slowly inhaled and exhaled as if something was piercing his throat.

“No” he sighed. “It could be this year or the next one, or… I don’t know. It’s one of those long and complicated missions.”

Okita felt as if someone had stabbed his chest right away with a stake and the object was going deeper and deeper in his body. 

Glasses was gazing down now, like if he was ashamed of something, then he said: “Sorry, Okita-san, I couldn’t do anything… I couldn’t protect her… I couldn’t stop Gin-san.”

Okita opened his eyes in surprise at what Glasses was saying.

“It’s ok…” Okita tried to utter with convincement. “It was me who had to protect her…not you” he muttered.

Yes, it was him who should’ve protected her, but he hadn’t seen all of this coming. Instead, he had kept on with his Shinsengumi duties as if nothing had happened. What an idiot.

He cursed himself for not having gone earlier to the Yorozuya, not having punched danna in the face and demanded him to change his mind. For he respected the man, but he would’ve liked to hit him until getting tired of it for what he had done.

He finished talking with Glasses and started walking without a clear way… 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“But did you really considered how much wrong you could be doing to the girl?”

“I’ve already told you to stop asking me that question. It was better for her this way.”

“You didn’t think at all, am I right? You just acted on an impulse…You sure are a case...”

“That sadist was putting his hands on my little girl! This was the best I could do for her!”

“Gin-san, she was crying when she left.”

Tsukuyo, Shinpachi and Gin were sitting at the Yorozuya’s living room at the moment, totally involved in a heated discussion which had begun not long ago.

That afternoon, Tsukuyo had appeared at their door, and asked Gin to have a conversation. She knew none of what had happened was of her business, but she had become fond of the Yorozuya girl and her saddened expression and face wet with tears had remained in her mind for a good time. She knew she had to do something. She might seem a tough   
woman, but she was tired of watching other women suffer.

Shinpachi had happened to be there at the moment and he had seized the opportunity he had been waiting to put some sense into the man. 

Although he had tried to convince the other on his own a lot of times, he was certain that he would probably have more possibilities if he tried to do it with the help of another person. And a lot more if it was Tsukuyo-san, who had an unexpected ability to coerce Gin-san to change his mind.

“I’ve already told you it’s none of your business” Gintoki answered stubbornly.

“I don’t think I’ve made my point clear enough, so I’ll explain myself again” Tsukuyo began one more time. “I don’t mind if this is my business or not. You’re hurting her and hurting yourself. Besides, Shinpachi’s right. Didn’t you see her face on that day her father came to pick her up?”

Gin made a wince.

“You saw her” said the woman, with a hint of reproach in her voice. “She loves going on those kinds of missions, she loves her dad, but she was crying. Do you think you’re doing   
any good to her in this way?”

“No. I just…” 

“Gin-san, please” Shinpachi interrupted him. 

“But that stupid sadist was doing those things to her! You saw them, Tsukuyo-san! He was touching her here and there, doing this and that to her…” he complained.

“Oh, come on, Gintoki! Can’t you really see the situation? He wasn’t doing anything she didn’t approve to her! Grow up! At least she can choose who she…”

“I don’t mind about that! She’s just a little girl! I should kill him for what he was trying to do to her! I saved her from him, but she seems to not having noticed that detail yet!”

“Yep, as they hadn’t probably done that before…” Tsukuyo murmured between Gintoki’s barking. 

“I promised her dad that I’d take care of her as if I was him” Gintoki kept howling. “That I would protect her! And that twisted beast…!”

“Gin-san! I know you’re not too pleased with what you came across with, but she loves him!” Shinpachi suddenly shouted at him.

There was an almost non-ending silence in which Gin stayed still, looking at Shinpachi in shock while his brain worked at full speed, trying to process what he’d been told a   
moment ago. The Yoshiwara woman looked at both of them as if trying to predict what movement she should do next.

“She loves him and I’m sure that he loves her too” Shinpachi continued. “You can’t see it, because you’re totally clueless and I know…I know that this is because it’s difficult for you, as she’s like your daughter, but...”

Gintoki kept looking at the other as if he was revealing to him an absolutely new scientific discovery. 

Tsukuyo, who was observing the man’s reaction made a signal to him to keep talking.

“I-I…” Shinpachi doubted. “Kagura-chan is like my little sister too. I love her and want her to be happy, so I understand you, Gin-san. But precisely because of that, because I want   
her smiling, making bad jokes and being bothersome as always, is that I hated watching her crying when she left.” 

He threw a glance at the other two again and decided to talk a bit more. He needed to make Gin-san understand the situation.

“On today’s morning… Okita-san came here. By his face he… he wasn’t as always.”

Gin seemed to move a bit on the sofa, uncomfortable.

“He seemed worried. Worried by Kagura-chan. He didn’t know what had happened. He hadn’t seen her in the streets, nor in the mission” he explained carefully. “I told him she   
wasn’t here. I had to. And, Gin-san, if I had been doubtful about his feelings for her, I can say that this would have erased every little doubt from my mind.”

“B-But…” the man uttered, a bit uncertain.

“Listen to him, Gintoki” Tsukuyo silenced him.

“I’ve seen them before… You might have not noticed them, but I’ve seen them. How they look at each other, their expressions. I’ve never seen that man with that expression on   
his face, Gin-san. Not a single time. It might be that he’s too good at hiding what he really feels, but… he can’t hide it when they’re alone together, Gin-san” he took off his glasses for a moment, cleaned them with his clothes and put them on his face again. 

Gintoki seemed to be listening and reflexing on every word the other said. 

“I’ve already seen them too, Gintoki. I don’t know as much as Shinpachi seems to know, but I’ve noticed them. They might seem like they’re always fighting with each other, but there’s something else there” Tsukuyo added. “And I just want to ask you…Both of them had lost so much, don’t you think? Don’t they deserve to be happy? You’ve been through   
war and seen so much destruction… Wouldn’t you want to see some love too?”

The man observed her with concern but as if something had finally hit him deep inside. 

After some minutes of silence, Gin cleared his throat and said: “W-well… I’m still not sure about all this. I mean, that sadist…He… Anyway, he’s not the Mayo-freak, so…” he mumbled. “I’ll think about it, I guess…”

Shinpachi and Tsukuyo threw a glance at each other. They had made it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sougo had been walking all day long, he had even evaded his Shinsengumi duties as if nothing mattered anymore. He hadn’t done this on purpose, of course, he loved his work   
(and if he wanted to skip it, he would’ve preferred napping somewhere), but he wasn’t at his best that day, after finding out what had happened with Kagura. 

That afternoon, as if by coincidence, he found himself at the park he used to visit with her. That goddam park… It seemed to always be there to remember him of her.

He sat on one of the swings as they used to do every time they went there together, and contemplated the sunset.

Tears of anger, rage, helplessness appeared in his eyes. He put both of his hands on his face, took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He had promised himself he wouldn’t cry again after his sister’s death. Actually, that had been the last time he’d cried for something, but this whole situation was too much.

This had happened to them before. Kagura had gone in a trip to space with her family and he hadn’t known how much time it would take her to come back to Earth. In that opportunity, he hadn’t been able to tell her how he felt, but now she knew, and he also was aware of how she felt about him. If he put everything into balance, things were not as bad as last time. However, knowing that, on this occasion, she had been forced to go away without even looking back…Plus, maybe this time she wouldn’t come back… It wasn’t as good either.

So, what had he been doing until now? That was right. He had made advancements. Their relationship had moved forward by leaps and bounds. But… that hadn’t seemed to be enough.

He contemplated the sorrowful park. Its dead leaves falling from the trees. The wind, moving the swings to and fro. Then, he looked at his hands while he listened to the sounds surrounding him. Everything was too silent. It was odd not having her next to him while being there. 

How much time would it take her this time? Would she be alright? Well, of course she would, she was strong, but… How would she be feeling? He had to do something, but what?   
Talking to danna wouldn’t be enough, he thought, if at least he was able to communicate with her at some stance…

One thing was for sure. He wouldn’t stay quiet as last time. On that occasion, Kagura had gone because she wanted it that way, but knowing how things had developed until now, the most likely was that she wasn’t so happy at the moment and, anyway, he wouldn’t wait like a good boy, he wasn’t like that. He was going to go for what he wanted and he already knew how to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to all of you who keep reading this story, leaving kudos and commenting! That always makes my days so much better :). We're already entering the last chapters of the story, so keep in tune! haha  
> Thank you so much, Otan (as always) for reading this first and advicing me :) You're the best!


	13. Another planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sougo travels to another planet looking for Kagura, but he'll face a lot of difficulties in the meantime  
> None of these characters are mine, they're Sorachi-sensei's creation

Months had gone by since Sougo’s decision and a lot had happened in the meantime.

The day he had found out about how Kagura was in a mission with his dad, he had arrived to the Shinsengumi terribly late. Kondo and Hijikata had been waiting for him; the gorilla with worry all over his face and the other with the worst of his expressions. It was not typical of Sougo to arrive late without telling them beforehand.

Hijikata seemed to believe he had been evading work by taking naps (as he usually did) but, when he had seen his face, he had been in a loss for words.

Sougo didn’t want to talk with them about what had happened on that day, but he had made a decision and he needed both men for it. 

Without too much explanation, he told them he had been at the Yorozuya and asked them for their help to gather information about the mission Kagura had gone to with her dad. 

He knew that the Shinsengumi was powerful and that, with Kondo’s connections with their superiors, they would be able to learn where she was.

At first, Kondo didn’t understand a thing, but Hijikata seemed to catch what had happened in a blink. He mentioned that it had stricken him as odd how he hadn’t seen Kagura in a while and how she hadn’t taken part in the last mission they had shared with the Yorozuya. However, he didn’t know the details of what had happened.

Kondo, then, insisted on Sougo explaining what was going on. Reality was that the man was an idiot, but he could smell how he was hiding something.

So, he had to tell the gorilla that he was looking for her because, in reality, they were friends (he tried to skip the part in which their relationship had gone from “rivals” to “more than rivals”, and from “more than rivals” to “something else not even near to that” for the other’s sake) and he knew that she was on that mission, but wanted to come back to   
Earth; all of this while Hijikata threw alarmed glances at him. Sougo went on and on making up excuses for why he was so interested in finding Kagura until, with a carefree laugh,   
Kondo dropped a: “Oh, so you have feelings for her! That’s so great! I should’ve imagined!”, leaving Okita paler than he was before and making Hijikata jump from his sit as if something had poked him in the ass.

After that, and being conscious that Sougo couldn’t deny this statement, the man agreed to help him and ordered the other to do the same (although he was already going to do it, anyway).

Days, months and seasons had flown by with an impressive speed until they had been able to gather the necessary amount of information so that Sougo could carry out what he had been planning. 

They hadn’t been aware of how secret the mission Kagura and her dad had to fulfill was. Information had been extremely secured and a lot of investigation had been required to get it. Certainly, having Kondo and his contacts by his side had been an undoubtful advantage.

Finally, it was already spring time when he greeted the others goodbye for some time and embarked upon this new “mission for the Shinsengumi” (that was how Kondo titled it). 

Sougo looked up to the sky. It was clear. No sign of strange clouds. The birds were chirping and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom at the time. Then, he looked to the space ship he was going to board in some minutes.

He couldn’t imagine how Rakuyo (Kagura’s planet) was. As, at last, they had found out that the place in which she was carrying out her duties (together with her dad) was her own planet. He had never been there, nor thought he would ever be. And they were uncertain about in which part of the planet she was doing so. That, of course, would be extra work for Sougo when he arrived. 

He was sure it would take him some time before he found her and that made him anxious in some way, but he also knew he was nearer and nearer to finding her, so he wouldn’t stop. He would meet her again at all costs.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he arrived at the planet he was surprised. He knew that it was not a good place to be raised in, still he had never imagined what those people had to go through. 

It was a grey place, because everything seemed to be that color. A lot of it was almost in ruins and the people who lived there didn’t seem to be happy at all. Their eyes, as well as their eventual smiles, seemed to also be grey to Sougo. In fact, everything seemed to be wasted.

He thought a lot about Kagura while visiting every city, looking for her. He thought about her childhood and how she would have lived there. 

Sougo knew she only had her dad and brother. Her mom had died when she was little, she had told him stories about her. This couldn’t have been easy for her. He understood how it felt. And it couldn’t have been easy either to grow up in place like that. 

A lot of times he had trouble with robbers and idiots who just wanted to annoy him, as they usually noticed he was a foreigner. But luckily he had brought his katana with him and he was almost invincible with it. Most of those men who tried to annoy him just went away running after seeing him swinging it at them, while they screamed “It’s a demon!”

Time went by again and Sougo found himself near the end of the year and with almost no hope to find Kagura.

It was winter one more time and he had to walk by the heavy snow (as it also snowed in that planet, and oh! it snowed like hell) to go from one place to the other. It looked almost impossible sometimes, as food was scarce in the cities and he had to ration whatever he could get for when he was travelling by his own, but he would keep walking and walking, no matter what.

Specially since a week ago, it seemed to be snowing a lot harder than before, and whenever the iced water soaked his clothes and touched his freezing skin, Sougo would tell himself not to think about it and just keep going on. 

That day, there was so big a snowstorm and he had so little in his stomach (his food reservations had finished two days ago) that he couldn’t even see through the white mass that blurred everything else, and a moment came in which, even with his Shinsengumi training, his muscles didn’t answer him anymore. 

At that point, he fell to the glacial ground and felt how the snow began covering him until he fell unconscious. 

Was this how everything was supposed to end for him? Not having found her? Not coming back to Earth? He didn’t want to leave her, but he felt as if his sister was calling him at that moment. He would meet her soon, and he would also meet his parents.

He could see her in his mind. Kagura. Smiling at him from a distance. But he was getting away, further and further. And it was almost impossible for him to reach her, even if he extended his hand and tried to move.

And, after some time in which he thought he was agonizing, he heard noises. He could hear them. Voices. He didn’t know what was reality and what was a mere dream anymore.

And he hallucinated her voice.

“It’s you! What’re you doing here?! You’re freezing cold! Are you…?”

There was a silence in which he was desperate to hear her again, although all of this was probably a dream. He would surely be dreaming with her voice, wishing she’d found him.   
Something almost impossible in that huge planet in which it had been impossible for him until now to find her.

“Your pulse is too slow…” she murmured with concern.

A bit of silence again after the happiness of listening to her voice.

“You won’t die, it would be too stupid for you to die in this way… S-Sougo…”

Yeah. All of it was a dream. She hardly ever called him by his name.

“I won’t allow this” he heard her say with determination.

Then, he didn’t hear anything else. Everything was dark.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He opened his eyes in the dim of night. He couldn’t see very well and was still a little bit confused.

He felt warm and comfortable. Not as when he had closed his eyes for the last time. He also felt weak, something he wasn’t used to.

He tried moving his fingers a bit. He could feel the bedclothes above him and something heavy near his lap.

The images cleared a bit when he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. 

He could see a bit of the place in which he was. It was a crumbling room. It was obvious that it had not been used for a long time, but there were some books, clothes in a chair, the bed in which Sougo was lying, and other objects which showed how someone had recently tried to make it a home.

“Oh…” a sleepy voice said softly. “You woke up…” suddenly, the voice seemed to react. “You woke up!”

Sougo looked desperately for the source of the voice in the middle of the night. However, it was unmistakable to him, it couldn’t be any other voice but that. Yet, he didn’t need to look for a lot of time. 

A heavy weight fell onto him suddenly and he could feel her essence.

“You finally woke up” she sobbed against his neck, while hugging him. “I thought you wouldn’t make it through last night.”

He hugged her back with force, as if grabbing her for dear life, sinking his face in her neck too. 

“Ch-China…I was looking for you…” he said after some minutes with some difficulty, as his throat was dry. “And you ended up finding me. How?”

Kagura parted a bit from him and looked him in the eyes.

Now that he could see her, she seemed even more beautiful than ever to him. It might be because he had been so obsessed over finding her, or because he hadn’t seen her in so   
much time but, even in the dark, he could see her big azure eyes filled with tears, her long and wet eyelashes, her small pink lips, her long bright hair, tied in two buns with ponytails, as she usually wore it; her silhouette, cut by the poor light that entered through the window, and he thought that her beauty was really appalling.  
Kagura dried her tears with her hand.

“I was looking for wood to lit a fire and I saw a big bundle in the snow” she began. “When I got close to it, I could distinguish a human form almost covered in it and the clothes it was wearing reminded me of those of the Shinsengumi” she made a pause and, then, continued. “When I dug up the rest of the body I could see the person I was looking at was really similar to someone I knew too well so, I moved him a little and I realized, in fact, it was you. You were almost dying out there when I found you, you idiot sadist, what were you doing?! What were you even thinking about?! Walking in the middle of a snowstorm like that!”  
Sougo laughed a bit.

“What are you laughing about? You could’ve die!” she reproached him.

“You seem too worried that I might had died, China…”

“It’s not time for such jokes and i-it’s not that, anyway!” she immediately fought back, while blushing. “I-it’s that you need to take care of your life! You don’t mind about dying, idiot?!”

He laughed a bit more.

“It still feels as if you are worried…” he teased her.

“Whatever!” she interrupted him. “So, what are you doing here? I thought I wouldn’t see you until…until…”

“You didn’t know either when you were coming back to Earth, did you?” inquired Sougo.

“This mission is…complicated” stated Kagura. “But, if we keep working as we are, it won’t be so long until we finish it. What I don’t know is what will happen after this. Maybe Gin-  
chan won’t want me in the Yorozuya again, maybe he’ll call daddy and tell him that it’s better for me to go on another mission…”

“And…your dad won’t want you to go back to Earth if he knows about…what happened” he ended for her.

“No, it’s not like that... I thought daddy already knew what had happened and I was waiting for him to scold me on that day when he picked me up to go on this mission, but…”

She looked at him, a bit amused.

“Gin-chan seems to have back out at the last moment” she chuckled. “He didn’t tell anything of what happened to daddy. He only told him that it was better for my learning if I carried out some missions with him on another planet.”

Sougo laughed a bit, too. That old danna was a case. He had made all of this mess but, at least, he had thought of “his girl” a little. He sure was not a bad person. A bit impulsive, maybe yes.

“China, I…” said Sougo, suddenly remembering something. “I’m…sorry” he mumbled. “I couldn’t protect you…”

Kagura seemed a bit startled by him apologizing to her (in fact, he had done this only once before, and it had been in a funny situation), but she managed to pull herself together in a moment.

“Oi, I can protect myself” she cut him short, with a bit of self-pride showing in her expression. 

“Ok, yeah, I know you can protect yourself. You’re a fucking gorilla girl…”

She made a grimace.

“What I’m trying to say is that…I just kept working for the Shinsengumi, as always, and didn’t do anything for helping you. I didn’t even notice that…”

She took his hand.

“I know. You don’t need to feel this way” she expressed in a gentle voice.

There was a pause.

Then, he kissed her with tenderness, tasting all the corners of those lips he had needed for so many months, which had finally turned into a really long year. Their flavor was so   
sweet… he didn’t remember how addictive they were for him.

“So, what’s going to happen now?” he asked after that.

“What’s going to happen? First of all, you need to eat.” Kagura giggled. “You even seem slimmer than before.”

“Oi.” he complained.

“And then, you need to rest a bit more. You’ve been through a lot of things. I don’t think daddy will have an issue with that. He told me to take care of you since the day I found you.”

“Are you sure?” 

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow, he’s sleeping downstairs, but he knows you’re my friend, although he doesn’t know the details…” she blushed and Sougo smirked. “Well, at least your usual perv expression is back.”

“I can’t help it” he answered.

“I’ll cook something for you, now, and then you can go back to sleep” she announced.

“No, thanks, I don’t want to die” he declared.

“Oi. I’ve got better at cooking, you idiot. Plus, you can’t cook yourself in such a state” she insisted. “Just let’s see what we have available, there’s not a great load of food, but we’ll make something.”

“Alright” he agreed.

At least, whatever happened from now on, it couldn’t be worse than what had happened before, Sougo thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you Otan, for reading this and advicing me :) And thanks to all of you for making me so happy with all your comments (they really make me smile so much) and kudos!  
> Also, I'm so sorry but I'll have to ask you to be patient, because I'm having almost no time left for writing, so the next chapters might be uploaded a bit later than usual :( However, I promise to give an end to this story. I have already planned the next chapters, I only need time to write them!   
> I hope you'll enjoy this and keep supporting me, as you always do :D


	14. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagura has finally found Okita in the snow and taken him with her
> 
> Hi! Sorry that's been such a long time since the last time I posted a chapter. I've been busy studying for my final exams and I'm only one subject away from getting my degree! :)  
> I'm also about to start working next month, so I want your opinion on something I've been thinking about.  
> In order to be more active and force myself to seat in front of my computer and write (which I really enjoy, but it's beginning to be difficult for me because of studying and my future job), I've been thinking about opening a Patron and posting some exclusive content there! Of course I'll keep posting here too, but Patron works would be only there.  
> None of these characters are mine. All of them are a creation of Sorachi-sensei  
> If you don't feel like that's a good idea (and also if you think it is), please, let me know in the comments! I'll also be waiting for your impressions on this new chapter. Thanks!!

Two weeks had already passed by since Kagura had found Okita freezing in the snow. The next day, she had needed to explain to her dad that he was a friend from Earth who had come looking for her to deliver an important message. Luckily enough, her brother was working in the same mission, but he was at a different part of the planet at that moment, so she hadn’t even had to worry about that problem.

At first, the baldy had distrusted what her daughter was telling to him but, looking at how skinny and tired Sougo was, he hadn’t had another option but to let him stay with them, the requirement being that, when he got a little better, he’d have to help them with the mission. Of course, Okita immediately said yes (he was eager to do something different than being lying in a bed all day, even if he loved napping).

After two weeks of being living with them, however, the Shinsengumi man had already earned the trust of the other as, after a quick recovery, he had even had time to help Umibozu and Kagura with some battles and, then, the man had been able to see how strong he was. Because of this, the mission had advanced a lot, as they had counted with more forces.

Umibozu was so happy that he had even estimated the time in which they would be reaching success and ending the mission. After that, he’d said, Kagura could go back to Earth or stay there and take part in some other works.

“You’ve got great friends on Earth, right Kagura?” the baldy would proudly repeat to his daughter over and over, while they shared dinner together. “I knew you could also have these kind of friends, who are as strong as you and, most importantly, respect you so much!”

The first time her dad made such a comment, Kagura almost spitted what she was eating.

Okita threw one of his smirks at her.

She knew exactly what he was thinking about, but didn’t open her mouth. It would’ve been a huge problem if her dad had realized what kind of relationship they really shared.  
And, honestly, it would’ve also been great trouble if they started fighting over who was stronger, as they usually did.

But another complication had been added to Kagura’s worries after those weeks in which Okita had recovered himself from his journey. And that was that he also seemed to have gained back strength in other… parts of his body… 

One day, after dinner, she was upstairs, about going to sleep, when two arms caught her and drawn her back. 

It was him. He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck with eagerness, getting a gasp of surprise from her. Then, turned her around and kissed her, now on her mouth, with urgency, entering his tongue, looking for her tongue and tasting it with more avidity than usual.

Of course, Kagura had answered to this as she always did. It was impossible for her to say no to him in this circumstances, plus she’d also had been wanting this to happen for some time. But she was too conscious about her dad being downstairs, about going to sleep. 

After a moment, he grabbed her butt, while she moaned softly and got even closer to her. She could feel a large bulge against one of her legs and grabbed it with her right hand.  
Okita groaned a bit at this.

He directed one of his hands to her breasts and was obviously about to open her qipao blouse, when they heard a noise on the stairs and Umibozu’s voice.

“Oi, Kagura, dear… Do you know where Okita-san is? It’s weird he hadn’t already gone to sleep or anything, right?”

As Okita had begun sleeping downstairs, in the same room as her dad, as soon as he had gotten better, it was only normal that the man was wondering where he’d gone at that time of the night.

They got apart as fast as they could.

“He’s here, daddy” Kagura answered. “He wanted to ask me something about that last mission we’ve got to do.”

That time, they had been safe for some minutes, but it could’ve ended in a disaster, as it’d happed with Gin-chan. So, from that day on, they’d been careful. When the time for telling the baldy about their relationship came, they’d tell him, but they didn’t want him to find out everything that way. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After around a month, the last mission was almost ending when, one day, after dinner, Umibozu called for their attention and informed them he had something to tell them.

“As you already know, we’re near the end of the mission” he began. “It’s been frigging cold outside and we’ve got to fight nonstop, but now we’re being rewarded for all our efforts.”

Then, he looked at his daughter.

“Kagura, your brother sent a message with some of his men, they’re almost done with their job and want me there. Both of you have already done your work by far. Sougo-san, you paid for being here even more than you had to, you can already go back to Earth” he declared. “As for you, Kagura. Your brother and I will be coming back here in some days. The mission is ending, so there won’t be any fights” the man explained, before Kagura could open her mouth to complain about wanting to fight. “It’s just us coming back here. You’ve already gained a lot of force and experience…So, you can stay, and keep working with us, or come back to Earth with your friend. It’s your decision.”

The next day, in the frosty afternoon, Umibozu said goodbye to them, hugged his daughter and remembered her that her brother and him would be there in short. Then, headed out of home, while Kagura and Sougo waved at him and watched how he walked into the falling darkness.

That night, they cooked what they’d hunted in the morning and ate it while they observed through one of the few windows (which weren’t broken and, therefore, blocked up with wood) how a heavy snow fell outside, like icing on top of a cake. It was freezing cold, so the fire they lit, which lasted some time, helped them warm up before bedtime.  
Kagura went upstairs and changed her clothes for her pajamas, a white two-piece long sleeved outfit, with some Chinese details drawn in pink. She turned off the only light in the room and entered her bed.

Anyway, it must have been about half an hour since she’d lied down and it was so cold that no matter how hard she tried to warm herself up, she couldn’t. Neither could she sleep. 

She was about to get up and look for some of her clothes to put over her pajamas, when the door made a screech and opened.

A tall figure appeared next to it.

“Ch- China…?”

She heard Sougo’s voice coming from where the figure was standing. He seemed to be making sure that she was asleep.

Kagura remained silent.

He got closer.

What the heck was he doing? Kagura thought. It wasn’t like him to get up in the middle of the night and go upstairs. At least, when her dad was at home. Unless what he wanted was to… No. He could be a fucking sadist, but he’d never do that to her…

She was trying to figure out what he was trying to do when something heavy fell over her, covering all of her body. Something warm.

Okita had thrown another blanket over her.

It couldn’t be… He was trying to make sure she wasn’t cold… But he already had that only blanket for himself…

She heard his footsteps moving away.

“O-oi, Sadist?” she called him.

His footsteps stopped. He turned around.

There was a silence between them.

“What…?” 

“Hmmm…” 

He got near her bed.

“Hmmm…A-Aren’t you cold?” she asked.

“Well, it’s almost like the North Pole in here, China” the other answered sarcastically. “I don’t know what you’re trying to ask…”

She looked at the figure standing beside her bed. Now that she could take a closer look at it, he was trembling a bit, although trying not to show it.

Kagura took his cold hand with doubtful fingers and seized it a bit. Then, she looked away.

“I…I can share m-my bed with you, if y-you want” she offered, blushing in the darkness, only illuminated by some weak moonlight which was able to go through the woods used to repair the broken windows.

She heard him chuckle.

“I knew you were a perv, China, but I’ve never thought of you being…”

“O-Oi, I’m only sharing it with you because it’s cold, i-idiot sadist!” she interrupted him, with annoyance.

“Alright, alright…”

She made some space for him and felt him near her, moving between the blankets, sliding into them. The bed was not big enough, so she could feel his warm body pressing  
against hers and his breathing next to her face. It was a nice sensation.

Now, the cold didn’t seem as much as before.

“Well, wasn’t I right, idiot sadist?” she asked proudly. “You laughed, but we’re better this…”

Suddenly, she felt his arms embracing her. It was almost as if he’d been wanting to do this for a long time and now didn’t want to let her go.

“Oi…sadist…”

“Sh-shut up, China. The bed is little, it’s more comfortable this way” Okita said.

Kagura smiled a bit. It was funny and almost adorable how he made up excuses for each of those caring actions, as if he was cold and didn’t care. 

She hugged him back, pulling her body even closer to his than before.

They stayed like that for some moments. 

Then, she slowly raised her head a few inches and stared at him.

His eyes were shut, and his expression calm and peaceful. He looked so relaxed and happy…

Kagura got even closer to him, their bodies completely intertwined, and pecked his lips.

Okita opened his eyes a bit and immediately reacted to this by kissing her back. 

She had longed for this so much that all of what had happened in the middle (having to let the Earth because of Gin-chan finding out about them, finding Sougo in the cold snow, her dad getting to know him, fighting side by side with him in the missions, the missions almost finishing…) had seemed almost never-ending. 

She answered by deepening the kiss aggressively, entering her tongue and mixing it with his. Then, planting a kiss on his neck and sucking as to make a mark there. He sighed.

Kagura opened his clothes a bit (he was wearing a simple pair of pajamas, something which had been awkward to her the first time she’d seen him wearing those, as she’d only seen him wearing traditional clothes out of work until then) and kissed his chest, then came back to his lips.

Close as they were at the moment, she could feel how his lower part was growing bigger near her.

She directed her look to his face, which was hardly lit by the poor moonlight that entered the room. His eyes were narrowed and she could distinguish the same expression she had seen on him many other times. She loved it.

The girl raised one of her hands and gently caressed his silky hair, while suggestively brushing his lips with her tongue. She felt his bulge throbbing with need.

“Ch-china…” he choked.

Ignoring him, she entered her hand in his pants with determination and caught his member with her hand, then, slowly fondled it. He gulped.

With a smile, she continued stroking it in the parts she already knew he was more sensitive while, with her other hand, she kept opening the upper half of his pajamas, now not  
only kissing his chest, but also licking it.

She could hear him fighting not to make a sound, not to let his pride vanish. 

So, he didn’t want to surrender? He’ll have to.

She softly touched the tip of his cock, making small circles around it with one of her fingers, and looked at him.

He was pressing his lips together, so that not even a gasp would let out of them.

She pressed a kiss there and felt how he relaxed. Then, entered her tongue again and moved around, exploring his mouth. 

She was about to accomplish her goal. She could feel it. He was pulsating against her hand, although even now, trying to maintain his pride by not letting a single sound escape  
him.

He would have to give up, she thought.

She entered her other hand in his clothes and touched all of him until she could find them. Both of them. 

Kagura took one of them and massaged it, feeling his heavy breath against her mouth. 

She was not wrong. He would have to give up his stupid pride and surrender.

Then, she moved one of her hands along all of his member, she took a piece of his ballsack and moved the skin a bit. 

That was it for him. She knew him to well.

She could see how he threw his head back, not being able to control himself anymore, and hear him moan aloud, as he dirtied all of her hand, his boxer and pajamas with his thick  
cum.

She observed him with satisfaction, as he panted and tried to come back from his realise.

“Well, you’ll be able to sleep like an angel now” she teased him.

He was still panting, but moved up and faced her, throwing one of his distinctive sadistic smirks at her.

“So…you thought you were the only one who’ll get all the fun and see me like this tonight?” he said with annoyance. “You don’t know what is waiting for you, China doll…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you for patiently waiting, for your encouraging comments and to my friend Otan, who always reads what I write and advices me :)  
> Please, enjoy!


	15. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to all of you!  
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> None of the characters are mine, they're Sorachi-sensei's creation

“So…you thought you were the only one who’ll get all the fun and see me like this tonight?” he said with annoyance. “You don’t know what is waiting for you, China doll…”

He got up and took Kagura by her waist, moving her in such a way that she was now below him, facing him.

“Oi, you’re throwing away all the blankets! It’s cold, you idiot!” she complained.

“Don’t worry, China. Soon, you won’t be cold anymore” he answered.

He had his typical sadist expression all over his face. That expression which totally turned her on, although she would obviously never admit that to him.

First, the sadist took his pants off for more comfort and then he took hers off with an evil smile. 

“Well, if we’ve got white today…And it’s even got a ribbon…” he commented, looking at her maliciously.

“You’re an i-idiot perv and you…” Kagura began complaining, but he leaned over her and kissed her so sinfully that she couldn’t even retort.

Then, he opened the upper part of her pajamas, cupped her breasts a bit and began sucking one of them, then the other, in turns. He sucked so hard that Kagura couldn’t help but letting out a faint moan.

“You seem to be more sensitive today, China girl” the Shinsengumi man commented. “Is that because it’s been so long? Have you been longing for this so much?”

“S-stop it, i-idiot” she answered between gasps for breath. 

He got up with a grin on his face, opened her legs and carefully took off her panties.

Next, he meticulously licked his fingers (while Kagura looked at him, confusedly), as if making sure all of them had enough saliva and, for her surprise, entered them one by one into her.

The girl whined, while she grabbed one of the fallen blankets.

“Ok, that wasn’t necessary” he said, as if nothing. “I didn’t need all of that saliva…You are already soaking wet.”

At that comment, she threw an angry look at him and encountered a smirk on the other side.

“You’re so dirty, China, you’re like this only from touching me before…”

Kagura looked away. Blood hitting her cheeks. Yes, she had noticed it but, of course, wasn’t going to say anything about it, she wasn’t stupid.

Okita began motioning his fingers inside of her, almost like pinching her insides in certain parts.

“Oi, does your dad already know how much of a perv you are, I wonder? … He talked so much about me respecting you…” he smirked at her while saying this.

“Y-You idiot, d-don’t say s-such things…” she protested.

The sadist intensified his fingering which made her moan even more than before. If he kept moving that way she was going to… 

“Oh? Those cute sounds can only mean that I am right and you’re a perv...” he teased her even more.

“I-it’s all your fault...” she wailed, trying to control herself.

“It’s my fault… Yeah, I can see how…” he bothered her. “But you did the same to me, so you’ll have to endure it.”

She was about to curse at him, when he began spinning his fingers in such a way that her stomach tensed and she couldn’t do another thing but grabbing the blanket even  
stronger than before and calling for “Sougo” in between sobs.

“A-are you ha-happy now, idiot s-sadist?” she mumbled when she could think normally again.

She looked up and saw that his sadistic smile was still there.

“Hmm… It’s not enough yet, China” he said calmly. 

She stared at him, annoyed.

“I mean…you’re still so wet…” he mocked her.

“Fine.”

If he wanted to play hard, he was going to have to face the consequences, Kagura thought. She also got up and began taking out the rest of his clothes against his will.

“O-oi, I can do that myself, don’t be a gorilla!” he complained.

“That insult won’t affect me, idiot, I’ll do as I please” she said, imitating his sadistic expression from a moment before.

“You’re such a case…” he grumbled. “Ok…then…”

She also took off the clothes remaining on her and approached him until their bodies were near each other. Then, kissed him lewdly, while placing one of her hands on his chest  
and provocatively running one of her fingers through it too. 

He reacted to this trying to take her by her waist but, when he did this, she parted a bit from him and shook her head negatively, whilst smiling naughtily at him.

“China…” he grumbled.

Acting as if she hadn’t heard anything, Kagura placed herself a little on top of him, her pussy almost touching his shaft, and rubbed softly, gasping a bit against his mouth.

She could feel how it immediately went up again, rock-hard.

She moved a bit more and heard him gulp. She smiled to herself. This was her favorite way of teasing him, but he would have to wait a bit more than always, there was something  
she wanted to try.

The girl kissed him again and then, with one of her hands opened her labia, totally moist by now, and leaned all of it on his manhood. He shook a bit.

She was already trembling, but tried to resist and, next, began moving along it, very slowly. She could feel how he shivered below her, his member vibrating like crazy.

Next step…She leaned a bit more over him, hugging him lightly, her head next to his and delicately bit his ear.

As if he wasn’t able to control himself anymore, he took her by one of her wrists and pushed her down.

“O-oi, what are you doing? I told you I was going to do as I pleased...” Kagura started.

But he had that look in his eyes. Even in the poor light, she could see a red glint in there. She knew too well that, when the red in his eyes became more vivid, there was no way to  
stop him, be it on battle, or in other circumstances.

“O-oi…” she tried to stop him in vain.

He also got near her ear, his warm breath flooding all of her senses.

“So…were you trying to do this?” he said, and bit her lobe with intensity.

Kagura sighed.

Then, he took it between his lips, licked it and played with it using his tongue.

She embraced his back and squealed.

“You’re being beyond needy today, China…” he taunted her.

She wanted to stop him from saying all those embarrassing things, from making all those unnecessary comments, but she couldn’t control herself at the moment.

“Well, then…”

He took her legs each in one hand, got them apart and settled his length in her entrance.

She didn’t utter a word. She was just waiting for that moment to happen, wishing for it. 

Okita easily slided his shaft into her and tried moving a bit. Kagura whined.

He kissed her with hanger and moved a bit more.

Then, he suddenly pulled out of her.

“Wh-what are you doing, id…?” she tried to articulate in between small moans.

 

He threw a devilish smirk at her and pulled it in all at once again.

Kagura’s mind went blank, electricity running all over her body as she cried his name out loud.

Okita licked her boobs, her clevage and finally her neck, then proceeded to repeat the same little game of pulling out and in all at once, over and over. Every time, getting Kagura  
to reach her climax.

“You really don’t have any self-control, right, China?” he teased her on her fifth time.

That was unfair, she thought. First, because he kept going on and on while she was still sensitive. It was obvious that she would react that way. And, second, because how in the  
name of God hadn’t he cum already? Was it true that she didn’t have any self-control? Or was it that he was better at resisting than her? 

“F-fucking idiot” she babbled.

“At least you didn’t need the blankets. You don’t seem to be cold at all…” he mocked her. “Now, let’s try this out…” 

“Wh-what…?” 

He pulled out and Kagura thought he had already run out of ideas when, at the same moment he pulled in again, he began pressing her clit, moving in circles and also moving  
inside her.

This was too much for her. She mewled and felt how her insides tightened around him with even a lot more force than before.

“Ch-china…” he groaned. “Stop, I-I can’t…”

Well, at least she was about to make him end as well.

She teased him by moving her hips with him.

His eyes were already half closed, his arms embracing her and it was obvious he couldn’t control his own hips anymore.

After a while he spasmed and jerked inside her. He screamed her name several times and kissed her desperately. She couldn’t help herself from coming again (it was the first time  
he called her “Kagura”) while his hot and heavy liquid filled her.

Finally, he collapsed over her, weak and sweaty. Now, the cold was only caressing their skins.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They woke up at dawn, although no one could have told if it was dawn. It was so cold that darkness was still covering everything as a cloak.

Okita was observing her with a strange expression all over his face.

“W-what happens?” she asked, baffled.

Silence.

“Oi… Are you alright?” she called him.

“China, I…”

She got up a bit.

“Are you not feeling well?” she inquired with worry.

“It’s…it’s not that. It’s nothing, really.”

He sighed. Watching him like this was too odd. He always seemed to be so sure about everything, so proud of himself.

“Something’s happening. Don’t just lie to me and pretend I’ll believe you.” 

He seemed to make up his mind. 

“I was just thinking…” he began. “I’ve got to go back to Earth in a few days… since I’ve already accomplished what I came for…”

“Right, and…?” she questioned.

“And… I wanted to ask you something, but…” he continued.

“Oi, fucking sadist, you better get to the point soon or I’ll…” she said. 

“Alright” he took her hand firmly. “This is the second time you travel so far away…” he started. “And I… I don’t want to…No, I can’t let you go away from me once more. Not  
without knowing you’ll come back to me again.”

He looked away and Kagura could see his cheeks getting redder with every second that passed by. It was almost funny to her.

“I want you to marry me, Kagura.” he decidedly spoke out after a bit.

Her brain seemed to froze for a moment, before she realized what he had uttered.

“You…”

“Maybe you’re happy like this” Sougo added. “If you want to stay, I’ll just go back to Earth and wait…And if you don’t want to come back to Earth I’ll…”

He fell totally silent for a moment.

“You’re an idiot” she said. 

He looked at her.

“I had already decided what I was going to do, you fool…”

She got up completely and hugged him. Then, she whispered next to his ear: “From the beginning, my plans were going back to Earth and coming back here once in a while for  
some mission.”

He hugged her back with force.

“And, of course, I’ll marry you” she accepted. “Who would want to marry you, anyway?”

“Oi…” Okita complained.

But she kissed him gently.

“We’ll have to talk to Gin-chan” she remembered.

“And to your dad…” he commented.

“Yep…”

There was a silence.

“My dad likes you…” she chuckled. “If he didn’t he wouldn’t have trusted you enough to let us alone. He’d pushed me to go with him today.”

“But if they…” Sougo began.

“We’ll figure it out” Kagura asserted taking his hand in hers. “But I won’t be drawn here or anywhere against my will again.”

She smiled at him and could see how he smiled back at her. A real smile, not his typical teasing smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to Otan for reading this chapter first. And thanks to all of you for your constant support! I love reding your comments!  
> I'll be uploading the last chapter in some weeks :D Please, be patient!


	16. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this fic! I hope you like it! :) It was a bit sad for me when I had to write it, but I promise to write more fics.  
> None of these characters are mine, all of them belong to Sorachi-sensei and are his creation.

After some days, just as they had talked about, Kagura and Okita embarked on a spaceship to Earth. Not without first leaving a note from Kagura to Umibozu, in which she explained to her dad that she had decided to come back to Earth, but she would be seeing him soon.

Having to let her family behind again was a bit sad for her, but she was used to this by that time and, besides, she had her other family on Earth.

They travelled for some time and, finally, arrived at the end of winter.

As they didn’t know how things with Gin-chan would go when they had to tell him what they had decided (they wouldn’t even ask for permission, as Kagura was already nineteen years old now), Kagura spent some days at Shinpachi’s home, with Anego wanting to know every detail about everything; and Okita came back to the Shinsegumi, where he also would have to talk to Gori about what was going to happen from that moment on.

Kagura was able to come back to the Yorozuya in those days, but she didn’t speak a word about anything. And, although things with Gin-chan were a bit awkward at first, he accepted her there once again and, as days went by, their relationship turned to be as it always had been.

After some days in which Sougo was buried with work and couldn’t almost see Kagura, it was possible for them to see each other again and talk thing before doing any other move related to telling anything to Gin-chan.

That afternoon, they met at the park (in which a thin layer of snow from some days ago kept slightly covering the swings and trees), as they used to do some time before.

“So, are you ready to tell him?” Okita asked her.

“Yep” she answered decidedly. “I don’t know if things will work…but I’ve already made up my mind, so…”

A little smile crossed his mouth. A smile similar to that one which she had seen on the day she had accepted to marry him. In fact, she had seen him smile to her a lot more in that way since that day, although it wasn’t as if it was so common either.

“I’ve talked to Kondo” he announced. “I’ll be moving to a house in these days and…if things didn’t go well you can come with me.”

She nodded.

“Anyway, moving with me before we marry wouldn’t make a great change” he threw a smirk at her.

Kagura looked up at him.

“Wh-Why are you saying that?” she asked innocently.

“You know… You’re still so innocent sometimes” he raised a hand to his forehead.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After things went calmer for both of them, they decided it was time to go and talk to Gin-chan.

One morning, Kagura went to the Yorozuya, as she always did, and sat on the sofa, eating sukonbu and waiting for Sougo. They had agreed that he was going to be there near   
midday.

Shinpachi had also insisted in being around, so that if anything went out of control, he might help. At that time, he was quietly reading a magazine in front of Kagura and, when they heard a knock on the door, he almost jumped.

Gin, who was sitting at his desk, drinking some of his favorite strawberry milk and reading the Shonen Jump, lazily raised his gaze.

“Shinpachi…” he called. “Go open the door…”

Shinpachi and Kagura looked at each other. Yes, it might be better if it was him opening, and not Gin-chan. And it might also be better not to contradict him at that moment.

He closed the magazine, left it on the sofa, got up and walked toward the door.

Kagura tried to listen to what was happening.

She could hear Shinpachi’s voice, receiving someone and, after some moments, it was unmistakable for her, Sougo’s voice, answering. 

Gin-chan, who had gone back to his reading, didn’t seem to hear a thing, he was too engrossed in a manga, laughing a bit from time to time.

The girl heard some steps and, after some seconds, Okita was entering the room, followed by Shinpachi.

“Danna” he called, with his usual deadpanned tone.

The silver haired man left what he was doing and looked up, only to meet the other’s face.

“Ah? What the hell are you doing here, of all people?” he said as an answer. “Who sent you here?”

“No one sent me, danna, I’m here by myself” the other declared.

“And… do you want to die?” asked Gin-chan. “I never thought you’d be so stupid as to come here, boy.”

Okita kept as poker faced as ever.

There was a pause. Kagura didn’t know why, but she was about to laugh at their expressions and the silence between them. Maybe because she was too nervous, or because all of the situation could’ve seemed funny from an outer perspective.

“So, why are you here?” Gin-chan finally inquired.

“I want to talk about something” Sougo informed him.

Another pause.

“So…speak…”

Kagura suddenly stood up.

Shinpachi and Gin-chan looked at her, one, with fear in his eyes, the other, still with his dead fish eyes. 

She looked at Okita and opened her lips a bit, as if to say something, but shut them and, instead, decidedly walked in his direction and stood by his side. He wasn’t going to do all   
of that alone, she thought. 

“Danna, I’ve came here to clear things out” Sougo began, as if nothing had happened in the middle.

“Clear things out?” repeated the man, irritated. 

“Yes.”

“I don’t know how you can clear things out…What I saw doesn’t need any explanation” Gin-chan expressed bitterly.

Kagura blushed a bit. Yep…It didn’t need any explanation, that was right.

However, the Shinsengumi man didn’t seem to get ashamed.

“That’s something natural to do, danna” he commented calmly. “Because, even if she’s a glutton, violent, unbearable and a gorilla…”

“Oi” she cut him short.

“I…” he said, and went silent.

Gin-chan looked at him, confusedly and a bit outraged. 

“I…”

“You what…?” the Yorozuya boss insisted.

Okita cleared his voice.

“It doesn’t matter.”

Kagura saw his cheeks turn red but, after a moment, he had already put himself together.

“Anyway” he continued, now with his blank look again on his face. “, what I’ve come to tell you is that… I want to marry her.”

Gin-chan was speechless and open-mouthed.

“Wait, what?” he inquired.

“I want to marry her” the other repeated.

“No, what? Repeat it, I think my ears are not working well.”

The man began hitting his ears with his hands and doing a lot of other kind of things as to being able to properly hear again.

“Gin-chan, you’re hearing just fine” Kagura informed him.

“No, it’s not possible, I might have something stucked very deep in my ear and I can’t hear you” the other denied.

“Gin-chan, please…”

“Gin-san, I’m hearing the same thing as you” Shinpachi intervened.

At this, Gin-chan stopped what he was doing and looked, still mouth-opened to Kagura and Okita. He remained like that for some minutes.

“And…” he mumbled and directed to the girl. “And you’re ok with this? I mean…you hate him so much…”

“I…Yes, I want to marry him too” Kagura said, a bit ashamed, but decided. “And…” she looked away. “I n-never hated h-him, really…”

She didn’t want to see Sougo’s smirk. All of what was happening was already too embarrassing for her.

“We only came to let you know, danna” Okita broke the silence.

Kagura turned her gaze to Gin-chan. He seemed stunned with the news. It was odd. She had believed he was going to turn violent as the last time, but he was weirdly quiet, as if   
carefully considering everything he’d been told.

Shinpachi had told her how Tsukki and him had talked Gin-chan into reflecting and thinking things more. Even Otae, Gori and Mayora (who, in some way, hated him) had showed   
up at the Yorozuya and tried to convince him into being more thoughtful, but Kagura hadn’t expected him to react like he was doing.

“Well, I must be going back to work” Okita announced and turned around.

Shinpachi looked at Kagura as to make her realize that it’d be better for her to follow the other.

“I-I’ll go with you” she said quickly and went behind him.

They were about to go out of the room, when Gin-chan spoke again.

“Wait…”

They turned and looked at him.

“You…You really love each other?” he asked.

Okita was the first one to say, with as much dignity as he could: “Yes.”

Kagura averted her look. She felt how heat was growing up to her cheeks. She nodded determinedly.

There was a pause in which she could hear Shinpachi chuckling and disguising it with a frenetic coughing. Damned Glasses…

“Fine…” Gin-chan articulated as if talking to himself. “It’s not that bad…”

They looked at the man and he seemed to suddenly realize neither of them could understand what he was thinking.

“Well, I think this bastard’s pretty smart and strong…” he explained. “Plus, it would’ve been worse if it had been the person I thought about first” his body shook in disgust. “What   
a freak…”

Okita chortled next to Kagura.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After this, they immediately began preparing everything for the wedding. 

It was almost unbelievable that, after all that had happened, everything was settling up this fast.

In a month, Sougo had already moved to the new house, although Kagura was spending her days now living with Gin-chan at the Yorozuya, as during the old times. 

Anego had helped her with organizing everything (as she didn’t have a clue on how these kinds of things were done) and had even got time to advise her on what kind of clothes   
to wear on the day of the wedding. 

She had forced Kagura to try on a wide variety of dresses and, finally, they’d picked up a traditional kimono used for this kind of ceremonies. Of course, Sougo would be wearing a traditional kimono too. All of this was a bit shameful for her, so she really thanked having Anego to sort these things out.

In the meantime, Kagura had also written a letter to her dad, giving him the recent news, promising to visit him once more with Sougo when he got some time off work and to take   
part in some other missions from time to time.

For her surprise, Gin-chan, who had now accepted her relationship with Okita, had offered to help her in convincing her dad. She had thanked him but she hoped her dad’s   
reaction would be better than his, as he had gotten fond of Sougo during the months he’d been living with them.

Of course, even though Umibozu’s reaction had not been the best, in the end, he had accepted Okita as his son in law, saying that he’d be the only one as strong as his daughter and that he appreciated him as a man.

Her brother had also written her a letter, congratulating her and sending various threats to her husband to be. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was spring now and the landscapes weren’t white anymore. 

Sakura trees were blooming and filling the air with their essence and delicate petals, flying all over Japan.

“Well, I think I did a good work” Anego smiled, dressed in a festive kimono, as she observed her.

Kagura turned around and looked at herself on the mirror behind her, as she had done on the day she’d escaped and gone to the summer festival to meet Okita.

So much time had gone by since that had happened…

She was wearing a white kimono, with delicate drawings in it. Her wedding kimono.

Her long hair was tied in an elegant bun behind her neck and decorated with some small white flowers. Her lashes emphasized her azure eyes even more than always because of   
the make-up that Anego had put on her, her lips looked very juicy and pink, as a fruit.

She remembered her mom while looking at herself in the mirror and a mix of feelings burst inside her, from happiness and emotion to a bit of sadness and melancholy. Although   
they had distinct differences, it was true that the resemblance was noticeable.

She looked at Anego, who kept smiling at her, and smiled back.

“Thank you, Anego.”

The sliding door opened.

“Kagura-chan, we should get going.”

It was Tsukki, also dressed in one of her finest clothes for the occasion.

“They’re already waiting for us” she added.

Kagura nodded and they headed to the temple, out of Kabukicho.

But even if it was out of Kabukicho, everyone was there. 

They had invited all of their friends, who were also as their family. The Yorozuya and the Shinsengumi were naturally there too, and her family had come from her planet to be with   
her.

While they were travelling to the temple, they passed by the park in which everything had started. Kagura could remember everything as if it had only happened the day before.   
Their constant fights with each other, her realizing she had feelings for him, the aizen kou mission, all the time they’d spent apart, when he finally had told her how he felt at that park, all the time they’d spent together, the first time she stayed with him at the Shinsengumi… She observed the park, still caught by how many things had changed since that day in which she’d decided to hang out there with her friends and, deep inside, thanked for everything.

They arrived at the temple, which was surrounded by nature. Anego and Tsukki helped her walk, they didn’t want her to fall (as it had already happened before, while she practiced with those damned shoes. She had never been good with traditional Japanese clothes, but she liked them, anyway).

Sougo was waiting for her at the entrance of the temple. He looked too handsome in his black kimono, the one which was also traditionally used on Earth for those kinds of ceremonies.

Voices could be heard from the outside of the temple.

“Well, we’ll be going, now” Anego announced.

She took Kagura’s hand with affection, looked at her in the eyes with warmth and then, went out.

Tsukki touched her shoulder and smiled at her, then, also went behind Anego.

Kagura walked toward Sougo. 

He seemed to hear her behind him and turned to see her.

His deadpan expression quickly turned into that strange expression she’d already seen on him now for some time. It was somewhat similar to the expression she’d seen on him   
on the day they’d met at the summer festival, when he’d seen her on a yukata.

“Are you ready?” she asked him, smiling.

After a moment, he seemed to come to his senses.

“China…you look…”

“I know I’m stunning, but please, just react, idiot sadist” she mocked him. 

He threw an irritated look at her, but didn’t contradict her.

“A-anyway…y-you look fine t-too” she added, while blushing a bit.

He smirked a bit and took her hand.

“So… are you still as decided as before?” he inquired.

“Of course, idiot. Let’s do this” she asserted, grabbing his hand.

And they walked through the Sakura covered garden, into the temple, where a future together was waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Otan for reading it first and giving me her honest opinion!  
> And thanks so much to all of you who followed this fic since the very beginning, let kudos and nice comments and pushed me to keep writing :D You're all so sweet!  
> I'm already beginning to work and, in some time, I'll have to start studying for the last subject of my career, but I'll try to bring you more fics as soon as I can :)  
> I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it!  
> Lots of love to all of you! 💕

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Otan who read (and is still reading) this fic and its continuation.  
> Thank you too to all of you who are always so supportive with me. Your comments always make me smile and brighten my days when I'm not feeling at my best. They also help me and encourage me to keep with my writing and make me become better at this :)


End file.
